Digimon Beyblade: Let It Rip
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and his friends have been given powerful tops. With the arrival of new enemy and new power they have to learn to use these tops for if they fail it could mean that their world will be swallowed by darkness
1. Let It Rip

Long ago a meteor fell to earth. When that meteor fell two top shape items were made. One of the light and one of the dark. The two of them clashed together and soon more were made. This became the story of a game known as Beyblade. Not many know of this story and not many knew of beyblade, or at least its true power.

Within the digital world Gennai was looking up to the sky as storm clouds flew over. Then something was calling out to him.

"What is this?" Gennai said and went inside his house. When he opened the door to a room he opened a draw that cade a case in it. Gennai had a serious look like something was wrong. "These strange items seem to be reacting to something. What is going on?"

….

A Dark Room

Somewhere in a dark room was a guy. He wore phoenix mask with yellow lenses covering his eyes with blonde hair, red jacket that went to his knees, boots, black gloves, brown shirt, and black pants.

"You summoned me master?" He said as he dropped down to one knee.

"I'm glad you could make it Flame."

"Has our time finally come?" Flame said.

"Yes the time has come. The time to make this world ours. We hold a power that no one can use to stop us. The people of this world won't even know what hit them. However I do sense someone somewhere will get in our way."

"How can that even be possible? No one could begin to understand our power." Flame said.

"I don't want to take the chance. Find those who could stand in our way, for this one holds the power and spirit of a dragon."

"I shall do as you say master." Flame said as he reached behind his belt and took out a blue and red beyblade "Me and my Sapphire Phoenix!"

…

The Ichijojis

Ken was in his bed room doing some studying and he just finished up doing some writing as he put his pencil down.

"There that should be the end of it." Ken said.

"You finally done?" Wormmon said.

"Yep." Ken said. Then he noticed the picture of his late brother Sam and a frown came on his face. 'I miss you Sam. I can't believe it's been over four years since you passed away. In another few days it will be exactly five.' He reached out and grabbed the picture, but then some sort of strange feeling came over him. It was like the thought that his brother died left his mind and like he was still here. Feeling that caused him to drop it.

"Ken are you okay?" Wormmon said.

"Yeah." Ken said. 'Actually no. What the heck was that?' He thought.

….

Odaiba

Ever since Malomyotismon was defeated five months ago the real world and the digital world came together in peace. Humans and digimon lived together as if they were equals. Right now Veemon was watching some kids play a little top game.

"Hey Davis. What are they playing?" Veemon said.

"Just some kind of game with tops." Davis said. "You have tops spin around and crash into each other. First to stop spinning loses. Come on let's go play a real game like soccer."

"Alright I'm coming." Veemon said as the two started walking. As the two were walking Flame was walking up to them. Davis banged his should against him.

"Oh sorry." Davis said, but Flame just ignored him and kept walking. "That was just rude."

"Hey Davis there you are." He looked over and saw Kari and Gatomon run up to him.

"Oh hi Kari." Davis said with him blushing. He never did get over her.

"I'm glad I found you. We just got a message." Kari said. "A message from Gennai saying he needed to see us."

"What's the problem?" Davis said.

"He didn't say. He would rather speak to us in person." Gatomon said.

"Then we better get going." Davis said.

…..

The Digital World

Kari and Davis arrived in the digital world. Outside their friend for a couple years Ross with his digimon Gotsumon and Aquamon was out there waiting for him.

"There you two are." Ross said.

"We were waiting for you two to show up. Everyone else is inside." Ross said as they went inside. Inside Gennai's living room all four of the others were faced with him.

"Glad you guys could make it." Yolei said.

"Good you're all here. Now I can get started." Gennai said. "A little while this morning I sensed something strange. I felt a dark presence making its appearance known."

"A dark presence? You mean another digimon?" T.K. said.

"Whoever it is this time we'll take them down." Patamon said.

"No. I don't think it's a digimon this time." Gennai said and pulled out the case. "As crazy as it maybe I think these are the only things that can help us fight." He opened it up and revealed five beyblades.

"Tops?" Cody said.

"Hey wait I've heard of these. They're called beyblades." Ross said.

"You expect us to fight an enemy with toys?" Hawkmon said.

"Oh they are more powerful than you think. I found these in your world a while ago." Gennai said. "At first I didn't know what they were so I did research. Long ago a meteor fell to earth and formed tops that was used like a weapon. One was for light and the other was for darkness. Over time more were made such as these. It all depends on the strength of the one who uses it."

"Gennai I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." Cody said.

"Perhaps you need to see for yourself. Two of you pick which ever one you like." Gennai said.

"Heck I'll try one. I played with these as a kid." Ross said as he looked at the five in the case. When he saw a blue on with green lining he felt some kind of connection to it. "I'll take that one."

"That Ross is called Sword Leviathan S37T." Gennai said.

"Sword Leviathan. I even like the name." Ross said as he took it.

"Which one of you would like the other?" Gennai said.

"Oh what the heck. I'll do it. At least I get a game out of it." Davis said. He looked at the four that were remaining. He then spotted the one in the center of a red beyblade ad felt the same connection Ross had. "What's that one in the middle?"

"That would be Burning Dragix D52X!" Gennai said.

"Wow the face on it even looks like a dragon." Davis said.

"You're going to need these too." Gennai said giving them launchers.

"So where can we try these out?" Ross said.

"Fill free to use them outside." Gennai said and they stepped outside. Davis and Ross put their new beyblades in their launchers.

"So how does this work?" Davis said.

"Wait till I say let it rip, on three." Ross said as the two of them aimed. "3….2….1! Let it rip!" They both shot their beyblades as the two raced towards each other and crashed into each other.

"Wow there are even sparks coming off them." Patamon said.

"Go Leviathan!" Ross shouted.

"You've got this Dragix!" Davis shouted as the two were racing around on the field.

"Why are they shouting like those things were alive?" Yolei said.

"I'm not sure why I did it? We just started and I'm already caught in the moment and I just feel a connection to it." Davis said.

"Me too, that's why I chose Leviathan." Ross said. "Alright Leviathan push him back." Leviathan circled around and pushed Dragix into a rock.

"Is that even allowed?" Kari said.

"In an open field like this you use whatever you can." Ross said.

"Well I'm not giving up." Davis said and Dragix was able to push Leviathan off. "Now go get him." Dragix charged in, but Leviathan moved out of the way and Dragix ran right through a tree knocking it down as it kept spinning.

"Wow that does have some serious power." Cody said.

"Hey don't go wrecking my yard." Gennai said as the two beys kept crashing into each other.

"This is so much fun." Davis said as a burning sensation was coming from his chest. "At first I wasn't sure, but this is awesome. The power in them, the action. It's all amazing. Alright Dragix show me what you can do." He then had a red glowing aura around him. Even though the others couldn't Davis could see an astral projection of a red dragon.

"What's going on?" Ross said.

"Special move! Courageous Dragon Heart!" Davis said. Dragix was covered in a red flaming energy with the dragon roaring and smashed into Leviathan sending it right into the wall and stopped spinning.

"What was that?" Ross said. Dragix jumped into Davis' hand.

"Wow that was amazing." Davis said as he felt the power of a dragon was in the palm of his hand.


	2. The Enemy Makes Its Move

After the practice battle Ross and Davis had Yolei was checking out the damage done to the hard and the house and she was finding it hard to believe that it was all done by tops.

"How could something so small be so destructive?" Yolei said.

"I'll let you know as soon as my yard comes back together." Gennai said. "Ross, Davis I take it you two would want to keep Dragix and Leviathan."

"Yeah I'm not giving this up." Davis said holding Dragix.

"These things are so cool. I want one." Veemon said.

"I'm afraid their best controlled by humans." Gennai said.

"That's fine with us." Ross said and looked at Leviathan. 'These things are pretty cool, but what Dragix did was amazing.' He thought thinking back to Davis' special move.

" _Special move! Courageous Dragon Heart!" Davis said. Dragix was covered in a red flaming energy with the dragon roaring and smashed into Leviathan sending it right into the wall and stopped spinning._

'Davis unlocked some kind of power inside it. I wonder if Leviathan is the same.' Ross thought.

"Now there's still the matter of who will take the other three." Gennai said holding up the case with only three beys remaining.

"You know what I'll take one." Ken said.

"Me too. If there's darkness and these are the only things we can use to fight then I'm in." T.K. said.

"Me too. I won't sit by and let something like this happen if I know there's something I can do." Cody said.

"Excellent." Gennai said and they each took one. T.K.'s was green with yellow lining. "T.K. that is Lightning Pegasus D92A." Ken's was purple with blue lining. "Ken that is Earth Capricorn H85G." Cody's was pure yellow. "Cody that is Iron Aries T79E."

"Thank you Gennai." Cody said.

"Hey you think I can borrow those. I want to learn more about them." Yolei said.

"Actually Yolei you can have this." Gennai said giving her a mini computer and a toolbox.

"What are those?" Kari said.

"That computer holds data on every those tops and what similar ones would have in common." Gennai said. "It even has a camera inside it so if they're battling you can use the camera to analyze them and get some data. That box holds tools you can use to fix them if they get damaged."

"Wow thanks Gennai." Yolei said.

"I wish all of you luck and be careful. I don't know who this enemy is and they could attack at any time." Gennai said.

"We will Gennai, thanks." Davis said.

….

Flame

Flame was at the top of a skyscraper in Odaiba as he looked out to the city since he couldn't find a thing.

"No one even here." Flame said. "My master would not be wrong. There must have been something I missed. Maybe I have to drag this person out." He held up his bey wanting to battle. Meanwhile on the other side of the city. Davis and the others came through the computer at school.

"Looks like the close is clear." T.K. said as they stepped out when no one was around.

"These things Gennai gave us are pretty cool." Davis said.

"Yeah I can't wait to try mine out." T.K. said.

"Well you guys go play. I'm going to check out the data Gennai gave me." Yolei said.

"Have fun with that. I've got to run home anyway." Davis said as he took off.

"Hey Davis meet us at the park later to try these things out." T.K. called out.

"Will do." Davis said.

…

The Motomiyas

Jun was just flipping through channels on the T.V. when Davis came running in.

"Hey dope, where were you?" Jun said.

"I had to meet up with some friends and I'm meeting them at the park." Davis said.

"Hey what's that on your belt?" Jun said as she spotted his bey.

"Oh it's uh….uh….a new toy." Davis said.

"Aren't you getting a little old for toys?" Jun said. "Where did you even get that thing?"

"None of your business, neither is what I buy." Davis said as he when into his room and closed the door.

"Davis why not tell her the truth?" Veemon said.

"To keep her out of it because she'll be put in danger. Besides she'll just keep bugging me to help and she won't be much of a help." Davis said. What Davis didn't know was that Flame was right out his window.

'That boy carries a bey.' Flame thought. He thought back as to while he was searching he spotted Davis through an alley and got a glimpse of seeing Dragix on his belt.

"Come on Veemon, the others are waiting. I want to see what else Dragix can do." Davis said.

'Dragix? Is he the dragon?' Flame thought. Davis then started feeling like he was being watch. When he looked out his window no one was there.

…

The Park

Leviathan was racing against the ground as the boys were trying out their beys and Kari and the digimon were watching. Aries and Capricorn were moving around too, but not as fast and Pegasus practically just stayed in one spot.

"I don't get it. How come Leviathan is the only one moving around?" Armadillomon said.

"You're asking the wrong digimon." Aquamon said.

"Hey guys I'm here." Davis said as he came running in.

"Good timing, we just got started." T.K. said.

"Really because Ross seems like he's the only one doing anything." Davis said.

"Yeah we don't know why that is." Ken said.

"Hey you guys!" Yolei said as she and Hawkmon came running into the park. "I managed to get the data. Check out what I found out."

"What is it?" Cody said.

"Well for one these tops are called beyblades, bey for short." Yolei said. Each bay comes in five pieces. The top is a face bolt, that's the piece with the face on it. The ring around it is called an energy ring and the metal around it is called a fusion wheel. The piece under that is called a spin track and finally the piece under that that allows it to move is the performance tip. A bey is also divided into four types."

"Four types?" Davis said.

"Yeah. There's yours Davis that is an attack type so it has a lot of attack power." Yolei said.

"What about mine?" Ken said.

"Yours and Cody's are both defense types so they hold a strong defense." Yolei said. "T.K. yours is a stamina type so it will spin a lot longer and with some training you can get Pegasus moving real good. Ross yours is a balance type which is a mixture of all three."

"A balance type. This all seems interesting." Ross said. "Alright Davis load up and get in on this."

"Right." Davis said as he loaded up and aimed. "Let it rip!" He launched his bey, but then a different bey came flying in and ran into Dragix pushing it back. "What the?" The bey moved around striking all the others.

"What bey is that?" Ross said.

"Forget what it is. Where did it come from?" Gatomon said.

"Guys up there!" Kari said. They looked up into the trees and saw Flame jump down.

"Hey who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Flame. I was wondering if you would be interested in a friendly battle." Flame said. The enemy has revealed himself.


	3. Two Flames Battle

Clouds were starting to form over Odaiba as Flame stood face with Davis and the others as his bet was spinning around.

"How about a friendly battle?" Flame said.

"Hey we don't even know who you are?" T.K. said.

"As I said, you may call me Flame." He said and his bey jumped right back into his hand and held it to them. "This is my bey, Sapphire Phoenix."

"Sapphire Phoenix?" Davis said.

"How can he have a bey too?" Kari said.

"He must be one of the people Gennai warned us about." Gatomon said.

"So what do you say? You with the goggles with the oddly colored hair, want to battle?" Flame said.

"You talking to me bird face?" Davis said.

"There isn't another I described." Flame said. Davis held out his hand and Dragix jumped in it as the others grabbed their bey.

"This is my bey, Burning Dragix." Davis said.

'He does hold a dragon bey. He must be the one master was talking about.' Flame thought. "Alright, take aim." He said as they both placed their beys in their launchers and aimed.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they shot their beys. Both of their beys circled around on the ground and ended up crashing into each other.

"Yolei I suggest you use that camera on that computer Gennai gave you." Hawkmon said.

"Good idea." Yolei said as she took it out and activated the camera.

"Are you getting anything?" Kari said.

"Yeah look at this." Yolei said as they gathered around and saw Phoenix on the computer. "It looks like Phoenix is an attack type like Dragix. Wait what's this?"

"What is it?" T.K. said.

"There's something strange in the fusion wheel." Yolei said as they saw three mini items in the fusion wheel.

"Go get him Dragix." Davis said as Dragix charged in and struck Phoenix, but Dragix bounced right off. "Wait what happened?"

"This is what." Yolei said. "Whatever those things are in the fusion wheel make it a perfect circle. Without any gaps or edges it makes it harder to do some actual damage."

"You say it's an attack type, but it seems to have the endurance of a defense type." Ken said.

"I assure you it is an attack type. Phoenix, crush him." Flame said. Phoenix oved in and repeatedly struck against Dragix

"Stay strong Dragix." Davis said.

"There's no stadium so let's not be limited to this little spot." Flame said as he started to run off with Phoenix following.

"What's wrong, running away?" Davis said.

"Not a chance. Come after me if you dare, unless you're a coward." Flame said.

"Nobody calls me a coward." Davis said as he and Dragix went after him. The two beys started clashing against each other as they kept moving.

"If this as best you can do then you are nothing." Flame said.

"You want to say that again?" Davis said.

"How about I let my battling do the talking?" Flame said. Phoenix moved ahead and then just stopped as Dragix crashed into it and was sent flying.

"Dragix!?" Davis said with concern.

"I'm far from done." Flame said. Phoenix charged in and crashed into Dragix before it even hit the ground and landed in the playgrounds. Phoenix went after Dragix and pushed it into the pole of the monkey bars.

"Whoever this guy is, it's obvious he's been training hard." Ken said.

"That's right." Flame said. "I worked hard for battle. I always put my responsibilities first and always work hard at what I do." That caught Ken's attention.

"Responsibilities first, work hard at what I do?" Ken repeat what he said and was thinking back to a time his brother was alive.

…..

Flashback

"Hey Sam, do you want to play?" Ken said as a little boy as his brother came home from school.

"Maybe later Ken. I have to put my responsibilities first and I got to work hard at what I do." Sam said.

End Of Flashback

…

"That's what my brother always say." Ken said.

"What Ken?" Wormmon said.

"Oh…nothing. Just a silly thought in my head." Ken said, but he wasn't so sure about that.

"Dragix hold on." Davis said, regaining Ken's attention, as the battle went on. Phoenix moved back and then attacked Dragix on the side as it was pushed away. "How can this guy be so strong?"

"I've been training for years. It seems you just got that bey." Flame said. "If that's the case you can't beat me. Now Phoenix enough of this fooling around, finish him." Phoenix charged in and was grinding against Dragix.

"No I can't lose." Davis said.

"Just give up. You're not on the same level as me. You're not even playing the same game." Flame said and Davis was getting angry.

"Come on Davis. There must be something you can do." Veemon said.

"That's right, don't give up." Ross said.

"I won't give up, not today or ever." Davis said. "Come on Dragix. I know I just got you, but I know you're strong. I know you have more power. Now show me that power." Dragix was able to fight back and pushed Phoenix off.

"What?!" Flame said completely surprised.

"Now charge!" Davis shouted as Dragix charged right in and was attacking Phoenix nonstop.

"Where did this strength come from? I thought I had him." Flame said.

"That's it Davis, keep fighting." T.K. said.

"Go Davis go." Patamon said.

"He better hurry. Dragix doesn't seem to have all that much stamina left." Yolei said.

"I'll end this right now." Davis said covered in the red aura. "Special move! Dragix! Courageous Dragon Heart!" The dragon emerged as the bey was covered in its flaming red energy and charged in.

"It seems there's more to him than I thought." Flame said as the two beys crashed into each other and caused an explosion. "But even that isn't enough."

"I did it, I think I got him." Davis said as Dragix came through, but was wobbling.

"I told you, you're nowhere near my level." Flame said. The smoke cleared and Phoenix was still spinning sturdy. "Though I shall repay you with my own power." Then Phoenix jumped right into the air.

"How did he do that?" Cody said.

"Look at this." Yolei said as they looked on the computer. "Phoenix has a mechanism connected to the performance tip and the spin track that allows it to jump like a spring."

"You are nowhere near my strength. You are an amateur!" Phoenix said. As lightning struck behind Phoenix the strange items in the fusion wheel came out.

"What?" Yolei said. "So that's what those things were. There were needle like objects in the fusion wheel connected to the spin track and energy ring. Davis get out of there!"

"Special move! Phoenix! Diving Flame Talon!" Flame said as an astral projection of a blue phoenix appeared and screeched. Phoenix became covered in blue flames as it dived down and grind against Dragix.

"Dragix!" Davis shouted. An explosion happened and Dragix was sent flying with shredded marks on it as it stopped spinning right when the rain came pouring down.

"It's over." Flame said as Phoenix jumped into his hands. "If that's all you got then you are no threat to Master Margo."

"Margo?" Ross said.

"The one who will change this world. A world that he will rule." Flame said and walked away.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said, but Davis dropped to his knees.

"He was so strong. I couldn't do anything." Davis said and was furious. "This isn't over! I'll get stronger Flame, just you wait. I'll beat you next time and then I'll becoming for this Margo. You'll see!"


	4. Beast Of The Sea

After Davis lost against Flame he brought Dragix to Yolei and she was using the tools Gennai gave her to try and fix Dragix up.

"Come on Yolei." Davis said.

"Be patient." Hawkmon said.

"I'm trying my best with these tools Gennai gave me, but I barley know how to use them." Yolei said as she was fixing up Dragix. "Don't worry Davis. I'll get it fixed up and Dragix will be perfecto."

"I hope so. I need to be stronger for when that Flame comes back." Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis, we'll even help." T.K. said.

"Yeah. If that Flame was that powerful then we need to become stronger too." Cody said. "We to know more about our beys."

"By the way where is Ross?" Ken said.

"He's already ahead of you guys." Kari said.

"Yeah he went down by the water and was doing some training." Gatomon said.

…

Ross

"Let it rip!" Ross shouted as he shot Leviathan and Leviathan was racing around on the ground by the harbor and smashed its way through bottles.

"How is smashing through bottles training again?" Gotsumon said.

"It's suppose to help Leviathan with its attack power or something." Aquamon said. As Leviathan kept moving around Ross reached down and stopped it. He thought back to the battle with Davis and Flame. The power and strength each of them possessed and when they both unleashed their special move.

'Flame was so strong. There wasn't anything Davis could do.' Ross thought. 'I need to become stronger myself in case the enemy makes another move. I need to unlock Leviathan's power.' He tighten his grip on Leviathan the more he thought about it and the more it bothered him. 'I need to find out Leviathan's special move.'

…

Flame

Flame went back to the hideout and was talking to Margo in a dark room.

"Did you find our enemy?" Margo said in the shadows.

"Yes and battled him. He's a boy named Davis, but he is no threat to us." Flame said.

"Don't be so naïve." Margo said.

"Forgive me master. I just don't see threat in him." Flame said.

"That was just one battle. If he trains enough he can become stronger." Margo said. "Keep an eye on that boy as well as those close to him. He could have help."

"As you command." Flame said. After talking he was walking down a stone hall.

"Is the master disappointed with his pet?"

"How long have you been standing there Grem?" Flame said. Grem had silver hair with a black fur vest with a set of buckles over his chest with black leather pants and boots. He also wore black arm braces that covered his forearms.

"Long enough. So we have some new playmates. This sounds like fun." Grem said.

"He isn't worth my time anymore. Go if you want, I really don't care." Flame said.

"Oh I will. I'm hungry for a good battle." Grem said with a big grin on his face.

….

The Inoue's

"There that should do it." Yolei said as she just finished up fixing Dragix.

"Oh wow thanks Yolei." Davis said as he took it.

"Just give it some time for the joints I put in to stay connected. It should only take a few hours so no running into stuff." Yolei said.

"Now that we have that taken care of we should figure out what we're going to do." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right. It's only a matter of time until the enemy makes their move again." Patamon said.

"Yeah Flame mentioned someone named Margo. Who is this Margo anyway?" Ken said.

"Let's contact Ross and then we can talk about this." Hawkmon said.

"Good idea." Davis said as he reached for his D-Terminal.

….

The Harbor

Ross continued his training with Leviathan as Leviathan kept racing around and smashed against some empty crates and cans.

"I hope this is helping." Ross said.

"I'm sure you're getting stronger." Gotsumon said.

"I hope so too before you run out of stuff for you to break." Aquamon said. Then Ross noticed he got a message on his D-Terminal.

"Davis wants us to meet up with them to talk about what we're going to do next." Ross said as he reached down and grabbed Leviathan.

"That looks like an interesting bey you got there." He looked behind him and saw Grem.

"Who are you?" Ross said.

"My name is Grem. I've heard you have a buddy that wishes to stand in our way." Grem said.

"I'm guessing you're with Flame and work for this Margo." Ross said.

"Maybe, just take me to this guy I was told about." Grem said.

"You must mean Davis." Ross said and turned to Aquamon and Gotsumon giving them his D-Terminal. "Tell the guys what's going on." He turned back to Grem. "If you want my friend you're gonna have to get through me first."

"Really?" Grem said and held up a yellow bey with black lining. "You think you and beat me and my Psycho Manticore?"

"That's right, me and Sword Leviathan." Ross said.

"Then let's see what you got." Grem said as they aimed their launchers.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they shot their beys. Manticore and Leviathan crashed into each other.

"Go Manticore! Tear him up piece by piece." Grem said.

"This guy sounds like he has a few screws loose." Ross said. "Get him Leviathan." Both of their beys crashed into each other repeatedly.

"Now, do it Manticore!" Grem said and then something pushed Leviathan away after attacking Manticore.

"What!? What just happened?" Ross said.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Grem said. "Now Manticore go. Tear this fool apart." Manticore charged in and kept on attacking Leviathan sending it flying.

"Stay strong Leviathan." Ross said. Then Leviathan was sent flying away. "How does he keep doing that? What kind of bey is that?"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Grem said.

"We'll see about that wise guy." Ross said. "Now take him down Leviathan." Leviathan tried attacking, but was having a rough time as the two kept crashing into each other.

"Hey Ross!" Ross looked over to the side and saw the others.

"Your friends made it just in time to see you lose." Grem said.

"You got that the other way around." Ross said.

"Hey who is that guy?" Veemon said.

"He works with Flame." Gotsumon said.

"Yolei see what you can find out about that bey. He calls it Psycho Manticore." Aquamon said.

"Psycho Manticore?" Yolei said pulling out her computer and got Manticore on it. "Manticore is a stamina type. Hey wait what's with that spin track? It's oddly shaped."

"Come on Leviathan, take this guy down." Ross said. Leviathan tried charging, but was pushed away.

"Wait what was that?" Cody said.

"I can tell you." Yolei said. "It's that strange spin track. Somehow it opened up and was used like a whip. It's like how a scorpion raises its stinger, it's even shaped like one. That explains the shape."

"So that's it." Ross said.

"You figure out. I think it's time I finished this then." Grem said.

"Go Leviathan!" Ross shouted and the two crashed into each other.

"Flame was right, you're no threat. Finish him Manticore." Grem said and a yellow astral projection of a Manticore roared. Manticore unraveled the spin track and sent Leviathan and had it fell in the water. "It's over, I win."

"No." Ross said. "No this can't be how it ends." He could still feel Leviathan down there. "Leviathan is still going. Come Levithan rise!"

"But it's in the water." Davis said.

"And people say I'm crazy." Grem said.

"It's not over." Ross said. Then a waved crash and Leviathan came out and was still spinning. "That trick of yours may work when I'm near the spin track, but how about now." Leviathan dived down and grind against the top of Manticore having it tilt down and the stinger broke off.

"What!? How did you do that?" Grem said.

"Leviathan is still spinning and I'll keep fighting." Ross said and blue aura started to come from him. "This is mine and Leviathan's special move. Special move! Leviathan! Tsunami Sword Slash!" A blue astral leviathan came out with Leviathan in moving side to side in a blue energy and crashed against Manticore and won the battle.

"No way." Grem said. Leviathan jumped up and Ross caught it.

"Now that I won I want you to tell me who this Margo is." Ross said.

"We didn't make a deal, figure it out yourself." Grem said. He grabbed Manticore and run off.

"Hey come back." T.K. said.

"Just forget him. He's a lunatic anyway." Ross said turning to Davis. "Hey Davis is Dragix all fixed?"

"Yep, he's all better." Davis said.

"Good because I have a feeling we're going to be getting more weirdos to challenge us." Ross said.


	5. The Smaller The Better

After the battle Grem had Ross he went back to their hideout and was having Manticore fixed.

"The nerve of that guy. I can't believe he messed up my Manticore. The next time I see him he's going down." Grem said.

"What happened to you?" Flame said as he came up behind him.

"It was one of those boys. I don't know what you were talking about, but this guy was strong." Grem said.

"Master Margo was right. I shouldn't have underestimated them." Flame said.

"Once Manticore gets better I'm going after them." Grem said.

"Don't be a fool. If he beat you once he'll beat you again." Flame said. "That doesn't matter, we have friends of our own." He looked up to see five other people standing on stones that stood out of the wall.

"I'll go." The biggest one said. He had tan skin with a red headed perm with a camouflaged shirt, green pants, black boots, with a blue headband and dog tags.

"Alright Teccrew. Are you sure?" Flame said.

"Heck when I find one I'm going to tear them and break their bey into little pieces." Teccrew said as he pulled out his bright red bey. "Our time has come Mad Octarum."

….

Odaiba

Cody was in the middle of his kendo lesson with his grandfather, Chikara, as he was swinging his wooden sword around, but Chikara kept blocking and Chikara dealt the final blow.

"Alright Cody, that's enough for today." Chikara said.

"Thank you grandpa." Cody said. He was packing up his stuff, but his bey fell out.

"Cody was it that, a new toy?" Chikara said.

"Oh this." Cody said as he picked it up. "Yeah it's just one of those top toys that spin around." He said keeping the real purpose behind it a secret. He hated lying, but he technically wasn't a lie.

"I see, such an interesting toy." Chikara said. "When I was younger I was taught by my teacher that no matter how small an object it's the size of one's strength that counts."

"Why are you telling me that grandpa? It's just a toy." Cody said.

"It never hurts to learn something new, even if it's off topic. Now if you'll excuse me your mother bought a whole pack of prune juice." Chikara said running for the kitchen.

…..

The Digidestine

All of them were at the school's computer lab and were waiting on Cody and that's right when he and Armadillomon came in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was just finishing a lesson with my grandpa." Cody said.

"Don't worry about it Cody." Ross said.

"So what are we going to do about Flame and this Grem?" Veemon said.

"Both had unique beys such as Sapphire Phoenix and Psycho Manticore." Yolei said. She hooked up the minicomputer to the projector and showed it to them. "Phoenix is an attack type and Manticore is a stamina type."

"Ross and I already faced against those two and they both have good functions in their beys." Davis said.

"Yeah like Phoenix has that spring and needle like objects for its special move." Ross said. "Manticore also has that scorpion tail like spin track."

"Yeah, but don't forget you guys have special features in your beys." Yolei said. "There's Leviathan in its fusion wheel. The side is like the side of a sword. Hence the name Sword Leviathan."

"But the fact is we don't know enough about our enemy." Ken said. "On top of that T.K., Cody, and myself know little of our own beys."

"So then how are we going to fight these guys?" Wormmon said.

"The more we know about them, the better." Gatomon said. Meanwhile outside Teccrew was looking through a pair of binoculars on a roof top.

"That's them alright." Teccrew said. "I can't believe those little runts can cause us trouble. Oh well, time to give them a message." He aimed his launcher and shot Octarum. It crashed right through the window and surprised them.

"Where that bey come from?" Kari said.

"It's got to be the enemy again." Ken said. The bey raced around the room making a mess with everything that was in the room and smashed through the window. They looked out and saw no one was out there.

"What was that about?" Davis said.

"It must have been a warning, telling us that there's an enemy out there." Cody said.

"We better be careful. To shoot from so far this guy must be real strong." Ken said. They stepped outside and were being careful after someone shot that bey.

"I don't see anything." Yolei said.

"Still, someone is out here and is after us." T.K. said. "Ken, Davis, Ross you guys should take Kari home. Yolei, Cody, and I live in the same apartment so we'll be fine."

"Alright, but be careful. This enemy could be anyone." Davis said and they went their separate ways. T.K., Cody, Yolei, and their digimon were heading straight back to their apartment, but unaware that Teccrew was following them.

"Guess that attack earlier was just a warning and nothing else." T.K. said.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure." Cody said.

"What's to worry? How bad could this guy be?" Yolei said, but then something grabbed her. "Hey let me go." The boys turned around and saw Teccrew had her.

"Hey who are you?" Patamon said.

"Let her go." T.K. said.

"First my name is Teccrew and second if you want her then come and get her." Teccrew said as he took off.

"Hey put me down." Yolei said as he carried her away.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon said going after them.

"T.K. get the others. I'll go after him." Cody said as he ran after them. Teccrew was so much bigger than Cody so he was getting farther away.

"Come on pipsqueak, can't you keep up?" Teccrew said.

"I can't let him get away." Cody said as he aimed his bey. "Let it rip!" Cody shot Aries and cut off Teccrew.

"So you're a blader too?" Teccrew said. "If you're challenging me then that is a mistake. I'm much bigger than you."

"Size isn't everything." Cody said as Aries jumped back in his hand.

"Okay junior." Teccrew said as he dropped Yolei.

"Yolei are you okay?" Hawkmon said as he and Armadillomon checked on her.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Yolei said.

"Alright let's get started." Teccrew said as they both aimed.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said. The two beys were circling around until they crashed into each other and both were pushed back.

"Let's find out what we can about this bey." Yolei said turning on her minicomputer.

"Go get them Iron Aries." Cody said.

"Squeeze the strength out of them Mad Octarum." Teccrew said as the two beys clashed.

"Mad Octarum?" Yolei said checking out that bey. "Mad Octarum is a balance type. It's going to be tough for a defense type like Aries to get through."

"Go Aries. Push your way through." Cody said as Aries charged in.

"You can't catch Octarum." Teccrew said as Octarum moved out of the way.

"You want to bet?" Cody said. Aries went after Octarum. "Full power!" A yellow astral ram was charging and crashed into the bey.

"Nice try." Teccrew said and Octarum didn't even slow down as it pushed back.

"What happened? Does Octarum have some sort of special feature?" Armadillomon said.

"No it's just sheer force." Yolei said. "Teccrew's muscles gave Octarum extra power with all that speed of the spinning."

"I think it's time I just finish this. Let's do it Octarum!" Teccrew shouted as Octarum jumped and kicked off from a wall. "Special move! Octo Strangler!" An astral projection of a red octopus showed as the bey came down grinding against Aries as the octopus had a grip on the ram.

"No Aries!" Cody said.

"You can't beat me. You're too small, too weak." Teccrew said. Cody was getting nervous, but remembered what Chikara said.

" _When I was young I was taught by my teacher that no matter the small the object it's the size of one's strength that counts."_

"Size isn't everything. Aries show him your true strength." Cody said and Aries was able to push Octarum off. "Time to go all out." Cody was starting to emit yellow energy. Then piece of the fusion wheel stuck out.

"What's this? Parts of the fusion wheel are out." Yolei said.

"Special move! Aries! Iron Break!" Cody said. Aries charged in with the astral ram charging and banged against Octarum and stopped Octarum from spinning.

"No way! I lost to a runt!? Don't think this is over." Teccrew said as he grabbed his bey and ran off.

"Yolei are you okay?" Cody said.

"Yeah thanks Cody. That was amazing." Yolei said. Cody looked down on Aries thinking about his grandpa. When Yolei was safe at home Cody went to his and talked to Chikara.

"Grandpa can I ask you something? You knew this wasn't an ordinary toy did you?" Cody said referring to Aries.

"I knew that whenever you brought a strange object that there could be trouble. Trouble that you were involved in and that your friends would need you." Chikara said. "I started seeing these things when Armadillomon was found out."

"So you're not worried or anything?" Cody said.

"I am worried for your safety, but I know you have your friends looking out for you and you're powerful enough to take care of yourself." Chikara said.

"Thank you grandpa." Cody said.

"I see a future battle for you Cody and I know you will win. You may be small, but you're powerful." Chikara said and Cody knew that too.


	6. The Snake Stalking Ken

Late at night in Odaiba someone was standing at the roof top of a building looking down at the city. He wore a black trench coat with a snake pattern on the back, spikey black hair with side burns, net fish shirt, and black pants with a belt that had spikes sticking out of it

"So both Grem and Teccrew were defeated. Who cares? They were weaklings." The guy said holding up his dark violet bey. "Teccrew said there were five with beys from when he spied on them. It's time I sink my teeth."

….

Morning

When morning came Ken was getting ready for school.

"Okay that should be everything." Ken said.

"You might want to hurry or you'll be late." Wormmon said.

"I know, don't worry." Ken said. Then he looked at the picture of Sam and felt like his stomach was in knots. 'Why do I keep feeling this way? Ever since the day we got our beys and this whole mess started I can't shake this feeling whenever I see Sam's picture. What does it mean?' He thought.

"Ken!" Wormmon shouted getting his attention.

"Oh sorry I just spaced out." Ken said as Wormmon climbed up to his shoulder. Ken was on his way to school. On the streets Ken was walking down and passed the guy from last night. Ken seemed like he didn't noticed him, but he noticed Ken.

'That boy?' He thought as he stared at him and saw Ken's bey on his belt. 'He's got to be one of the ones we were told about. I think he'll make excellent prey.' Ken was starting to get the feeling someone was watching him, but when he turned around the guy was gone.

"Ken what's the matter?" Wormmon said.

"I think I'm starting to get paranoid. I thought someone was watching us mixed with some other feelings." Ken said and kept walking to school.

…..

Ken's School

Ken made it to school and left Wormmon to hang around at it while he was in class. Ken was in the middle of class right now, but he had his thoughts somewhere else.

'Davis, Ross, and Cody have found a way to access their beys true power.' Ken thought as he thought about his friends special moves.

' _Courageous Dragon Flame!'_

' _Tsunami Sword Slash!'_

' _Iron Break!'_

'I've got to figure out how I can make myself stronger.' Ken thought. Then he heard a scream come from outside. When he ran outside he saw that there was a picture of a snake carved into the wall. "What is that?"

"Where did this come from?"

"I just saw it there."

"Is this someone's idea of a prank?" All students were asking questions and the mystery man was keeping himself hidden by watching Ken from the roof.

"Step one: stalk the prey. Then step two will be to strike." He said. Ken felt someone watching, but when he looked up he was gone.

"Now I'm sure of it. Someone is stalking me." Ken said. After school Ken went home, but he couldn't get his mind off what happened today.

"Ken what do you think that whole thing was about?" Wormmon said.

"I'm not sure Wormmon. Someone is after me, but I'm not sure who." Ken said.

"If he tries to hurt you then I'll hurt him." Wormmon said. Then he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it no one was there, but saw a note on the door and took it.

"All it says 'Follow the snakes.'" Ken said and saw a picture of the same snake. "I get it, there must be more of those snake carvings, meant for a trail for me." It became night and Ken went back to the carving at his school. "There should be another somewhere." He looked around and spotted it on another building's wall. "Time to find out who this is." He found more snake carvings around the city and it led him down to an abandon warehouse.

"Glad you could make it, step inside." Ken opened the door and saw the guy with the help of moonlight.

"I'm guessing you're the guy that has been stalking me." Ken said. "I'm also guessing you're with those guys that've been attacking me and my friends."

"Maybe I am. My name is Trey Hinomato and this is Toxic Cobra." He said holding out his bey.

"Introducing with your last name, formal even if you don't look like it with that punk look. My name is Ken Ichijoji and this is Earth Capricorn." He said with his bey out.

"Now that you're here we should get down to business." Trey said.

"A battle." Ken said with Trey nodding and they both took aim.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both launched their beys, but the moment they clashed Capricorn was sent flying.

"Capricorn! That power must make it an attack type." Ken said.

"You've got that right. Time for Cobra to sink its fangs and fill you with poison." Trey said as Cobra attacked and Capricorn was getting shredded.

"Hold your grown Capricorn." Ken said.

"That's not happening." Trey said as Cobra blew him away. "You see I meant what I said about the fangs literally."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ken said.

"It's the spin track and fusion wheel." Trey said. "Cobra's spin track and fusion wheel has sharp blades on them and they're like fangs. The poison is the fact that your bey is being shredded with each attack."

"Oh no." Ken said.

"Now bite him Cobra!" Trey shouted.

"Quick Capricorn get out of there." Ken said. Cobra attacked, but Capricorn moved out of the way.

"It's useless to try and run." Trey said. Cobra turned around and was moving around like a snake and struck Capricorn.

"This isn't good. At this rate Capricorn will be broken apart." Ken said.

"I think it's time I ended this." Trey said. "Special Move! Venom Bite Strike!" The bey slithered around forming a violet cobra that struck Capricorn and sent it flying. "There was no way you could beat me."

"No way. I'm not losing." Ken said as he looked at Cobra and thought of something. "That's it. Capricorn I know you've got this. Climb up and go!" An astral color of a red and purple goat showed going up.

"What's he doing?" Trey said.

"Special move! Crater Eruption!" Ken said. Capricorn came flying down and hit the ground creating a crack in the ground and went to Cobra. When it was near Cobra it shot straight up and stopped spinning.

"What happened!?" Trey said.

"You see there are gases that lie under the earth, make a wrong move and you could set it off. No matter how small Capricorn can bring it out." Ken said and grabbed Capricorn and saw it all scratched up. "Whoa Capricorn is real banged up. I need to have Yolei take a look at it." With that he was walking away, but Trey was not happy.

"No way am I taking this lost. You're going down." Trey said as he aimed at him.

"It's already over." Ken said.

"I say when it's over and it's not." Trey said.

"No. I say it's over and it is." They looked to the side and saw Flame come out of the shadows.

"It you!" Ken said.

"Trey, you lost so stand down." Flame said.

"Yes Flame." Trey said as he put away his launcher and bey.

"I must say I'm impressed with that special move of yours." Flame said to Ken. "It's kind of ironic since it shot pressured gas hard and you smashed the ground and you seem gentle."

"Gentle!" Ken said as the two walked away and Ken was thinking about his brother. 'It couldn't be. Could Flame actually be my brother?'


	7. Batty Bats Gone Batty

"Let it rip!" Grem said since he had Manticore all fixed up and smashed through a stone wall.

"So you have Manticore fixed up?" Teccrew said.

"Rested, stronger, and ready for battle." Grem said.

"Battle, you? Don't make me laugh." Trey said.

"You don't have much room to talk. You lost too." Teccrew said.

"At least I didn't lose to some little kid." Trey said.

"Quiet all of you." Flame said as he entered the room. "Master Margo is not very pleased with how all lost a battle. However we still have a few people left. Barra!" A boy with black hair having two sides stick up like they were ears, black clothing, had two threads from his wrists go to his waist with a round metal object on his back, and a pair of black glasses.

"Is it my turn?" Barra said.

"How can he battle? He's blind." Teccrew said.

"He is blind, but that doesn't stop him." Flame said. "Barra go and bring us victory."

"Don't worry I will." Barra said.

….

Odaiba

"This bey is Lightning Pegasus." T.K. said. He met up with Matt for his concert and was showing his bey.

"Pretty cool." Matt said. "You're also saying that there are some creeps attacking you guys and these little tops are the only thing you have to fight them with?"

"Yeah since they have some too." T.K. said.

"Wow I wish there was something I can do to help you guys." Matt said.

"Don't worry too much about it." T.K. said.

"Well I got to get ready." Matt said as he left to start his performance.

…

Barra

Barra was on the top of building just standing there since he was blind, but he looked as if he could actually see.

"I don't like daylight so much. Why does it always have so be so bright?" Barra said. "Now let's see where they are." He adjusted his glasses pressing on the frame. His glasses were really electronic that allowed him to see electron charges like a platypus. He then pulled a trigger on the metal on his back and glider wings came out under his arms. He jumped off and started gliding through the air.

…..

T.K.

T.K. was backstage with Patamon and Gabumon as they listen to Matt's concert as it was coming to an end.

"Wow Matt's really gotten better." Patamon said.

"You said it. He could become one heck of a rock star." Gabumon said.

"Thank you everyone!" Matt said and his concert ended and he went back to meet up with his brother. "Well what did you think?"

"Great as always. Hey so anyway do you want to check out what Pegasus can do." T.K. said.

"Yeah I guess so." Matt said. They stepped outside and T.K. aimed Pegasus.

"Let it rip!" T.K. said as he shot Pegasus. T.K. has been training hard and Pegasus was beginning to move around more easily for a stamina type.

"Can that thing go any faster?" Matt said.

"Maybe. I only had Pegasus for a short while and it's a stamina type so Pegasus can't move as much." T.K. said. Then a shadow flew over them and Patamon seemed to be the only one that noticed something was flying over them.

"What's the matter?" Gabumon said.

"Guys there's something flying circles around us." Patamon said and they all looked up and saw Barra flying over them.

"Let it rip!" Barra shot a black bey with a wide performance tip that attacked Pegasus and pushed Pegasus back. He landed on a tree with the wings retracted an all eyes were on him.

"Hey who the heck are you?" Matt said.

"My name is Barra, I came for you little boy." Barra said.

"You talking to me?" T.K. said.

"That's right." Barra said and his bey jumped into his hands.

"What's with that performance tip of his?" T.K. said.

"Say hello to my bey. This is Shriek Bat." Barra said.

"He has to be one of those creeps that serve Margo." T.K. said.

"Margo, who's Margo?" Matt said.

"All we know is his name. He was mentioned by one of the other guys that attacked us, but we don't know anything about him." Patamon said.

"So do you want to battle?" Barra said.

"Wait a minute those glasses, are you blind? I've only seen those type of glasses on those who are blind no offense." T.K. said.

"Be offensive, he's the enemy." Matt said.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me. I am blind." Barra said.

"Then I won't fight you. It wouldn't be fair." T.K. said.

"Oh don't worry about it. These glasses are of my own design. They allow me to see electron charges." Barra said. "It's like when a platypus swims underwater and has sensors on its bill. So as long as I can see like this it's a fair fight."

"In that case bring it." T.K. said as he grabbed Pegasus and took aim.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they shot their beys in the air and they both bounced off each other.

"Go get him Pegasus." T.K. said as Pegasus charged in and attacked, but bounce away as soon as it made contact. "What?"

"Why was Pegasus sent flying?" Patamon said.

"My Bat is a powerful defense type. You probably won't find any stronger defense type. Bat can't be moved." Barrra said.

"Oh yeah." T.K. said. Pegasus launched multiple attacks at Bat, but Bat just wouldn't move.

"What's the deal? Why isn't that piece of metal moving?" Matt said.

"You want me to move? Okay I'll move." Barra said. Bat moved charged in and pushed Pegasus back.

"Keep it together Pegasus." T.K. said as Pegasus moved away.

"Try all you want you can't get Bat to move." Barra said as Pegasus attacked, but Bat wouldn't budge still.

"Hey you freak started talking. How can that top of yours not be moving back when Pegasus attacks?" Matt said.

"Oh I suppose I can tell you. The answer is the performance tip." Barrra said.

"I thought there was something strange with how wide it is." T.K. said.

"That's right. The wide performance type makes it harder for you to move Bat." Barra said. "Bat also has hooks on its performance type. They sink into the ground as Bat isn't moving and when Bat does move they pull up."

"You cheater." Matt said.

"It's not cheating since those are part of his bey." T.K. said.

"Then how are you going to beat him?" Gabummon said.

"I don't know. His bey is a defense type, but every good defense must have a weak spot." T.K. said.

"Let me know when you figure out." Barra said as Bat moved in and attacked Pegasus.

"You might have a good defense, but Pegasus has great stamina." T.K. said.

"Stamina won't help you with this move." Barra said. "Special move! Bat! Shrieking Whirlwind!" A purple astral projection of a bat emerged from the bey and the bey emitted a powerful sound wave that was hurting their ears.

"What's with that sound?" T.K. said as they covered their ears.

"Bat can change the air pressure around us and a change in it can be hurtful to the ears." Barra said. "It also seems to have an effect on your bey. Just have a look." He pointed at Pegasus and they saw Pegasus was just spinning and was starting to wobble.

"If I don't do something Pegasus is going to lose stamina." T.K. said.

"There has to be some way to get out of this." Matt said and he had an idea. "Hey T.K. this is like vibrations. If you move around fast enough with the top at the right angle I think you can counter this sound wave."

"You think so?" T.K. said and he nodded. "Alright Pegasus get moving!" Pegasus started to circle around Bat.

"Whatever you're up too it won't work. You can't move Bat." Barra said.

"Faster Pegasus. Show him why you're called Lightning Pegasus." T.K. said as Pegasus was able to move faster and faster. An astral of a green Pegasus was forming as a circle of light came around Bat.

"Hey what is this?" Barra said.

"Special move! Pegasus! Lightning Star!" T.K. said. Pegasus charged right in and was trying to push Bat back.

"I told you it's no use." Barra said.

"I know which is why I aimed for the performance tip." T.K. said and that surprised him and saw that the hooks broke off and Bat was sent flying.

"Bat!" Barra said and Bat dropped down and stopped spinning.

"It's over. Now tell me. Who is Margo and what does he want?" T.K. said.

"Yeah right, I'm not telling you anything. Figure it out yourself." Bat said as he activated his wings, grabbed Bat, and flew away.

"Hey he won. We deserve to know." Patamon said.

"Just forget it." T.K. said. "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

"T.K. that's so cool. I wish I had my own bey." Matt said.

"Don't worry Matt. I'm sure you'll find some way to help us." T.K. said.

….

Margo's Hideout

"I'm sorry I failed." Barra said bowing to Flame.

"How much stronger are these people getting?" Flame said.

"I say we attack them head on." Teccrew said.

"No Teccrew. Just be patient." Flame said as he walked away, but Teccrew didn't agree.

"You do things your way and I'll do things my way." Teccrew whispered.


	8. School Battle

"Let it rip!" Teccrew said as he and Barra were sparing against each other with their beys clashing against each other as the enemy was working one becoming stronger. "Ha, the next time I face those brats I'm going to crush them."

"Don't hold your breath." Flame said. "We can't let our guard down around them. They are smarter and more powerful than I thought."

"Come on Flame. The only way we take those brats down is if we attack them head on." Teccrew said.

"No. I will discuss this with Master Margo, but until then don't do anything." Flame said as he left the room into Margo's room and the door closed.

"Flame can do what he wants. I'm doing things my way." Teccrew said.

"You're going against Flame's orders?" Trey said.

"I was never that great at taking orders. I say we find those kids and take them down for good. Who's with me?" Teccrew said.

"I will." Grem said. "I want payback at that blader with this Leviathan bey."

"I'm in too. I want to make that boy with the Pegasus pay for hurting my bat." Barra said.

"Count me out. I'm not going to get risk getting busted by Flame and Margo." Trey said and left.

"Little servant. Who needs him anyway? Come on you two we're heading to Odaiba." Teccrew said.

…..

Odaiba

'Oh this is so boring.' Davis thought since he was in school and was getting bored. 'I rather go out and let Dragix fly and spin through the air.'

"Hey Davis." Kari whispered to him. "I was wondering. I can't stop thinking about what our enemies might do next so what do you think?"

"I don't know." Davis said. "So far they only wanted to attack us and battle us."

"Well now that they have an idea on who we are and how strong we so they'll be coming back and might be stronger. We've got to be prepared for anything." Kari said and then the bell rang with all the students getting up and the two of them stepping out in the hall.

"Hey you guys." T.K. said as he caught up to them.

"Hey T.K., what is it?" Davis said.

"I was thinking about our enemies. It's only a matter of time until they attack us again." T.K. said. "I was thinking since they follow someone named Margo that we tried to catch one of them and try to get them to tell us who he is and what he's up to."

"Try to catch one of them?" Kari said.

"I know it sounds like a long shot, but we've got to try something." T.K. said.

"We don't need to do that." Davis said.

"How come?" T.K. said.

"Because it doesn't matter who this Margo is or what he's up to. We'll stop them either way." Davis said. Meanwhile just outside the school Teccrew, Grem, and Barra just came up to the place.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Grem said.

"I ran the calculations and did research on those fools we battled." Barra said fiddling with his glasses. "I found out where they live and what school they go to. That Ken Ichijoji goes to school in Tamachi, but the rest of them go to school here."

"No wonder you're blind because you spend so much time on electronics, but it came in handy." Teccrew said grinning. "Now split up, find them, and take them all down." Back in the hallways Ross was walking down.

"Uh can this day be any more boring." Ross said and looked outside. "Sometimes I miss the day when I was younger where we could just play around." Though when he looked down he saw Grem run across the field. "Grem! What's he doing here? I better get the others." He said as he ran off.

"Okay come on guys we got to get back to class." T.K. said as he, Davis, and Kari were still in the halls.

"Hey you guys!" Ross said running up to them.

"Ross what's the matter?" Kari said.

"You look like they ran out of mac n cheese in the cafeteria." Davis said.

"I just saw Grem outside." Ross said.

"Grem? You mean that guy you battled at the harbor a week ago with the bey Psycho Manticore?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what he's doing here." Ross said.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Kari said.

"We better get the others and find him before he causes trouble." Davis said.

"Good idea. I'll see if I can spot him from the roof. T.K. you get Cody, Davis and Kari get Yolei." Ross said. "I may not know what's going on, but it's just in case if he's not alone."

"Right be careful." Davis said as the three ran off. "I don't get it. Why would they just come here?"

"Davis Yolei is just inside this class." Kari said as they opened the door to the science lab.

"Yes can I help you?" The teacher said.

"Uh…the principle needs to see Yolei Inoue." Davis said.

"Yolei!" The teacher said and she got up from her desk and walked outside.

"Guys what's the problem?" Yolei said.

"Ross said he saw Grem. Something's going on." Davis said.

"Ross is checking outside and T.K. is getting Cody." Kari said.

"Let's get the digimon. They're all in the computer lab." Yolei said as they ran down the hall, but when they turned the corner they were faced with Barra.

"I've been looking for you." Barra said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"That must be Barra. T.K. told me about him." Kari said.

"What are you creeps doing here?" Davis said.

"That should be simple. To take care of you." Barra said as he aimed his launcher.

"Alright bring it." Davis said as he aimed.

"Davis no. It's too narrow in here." Yolei said.

"Even if that's true Teccrew and Grem are going to demolish this place." Barra said.

"We've got to get everyone outside before these jokers get someone hurt. I'll try to lead this guy outside" Davis said. "Okay bat boy bring it."

….

On The Roof

Ross ran up to the roof, but when he did he was faced with Teccrew.

"Nice of you to show up." Teccrew said.

"I know you. Cody told me about you." Ross said.

"Oh well in case you don't know my name allow me to tell you. My name is Teccrew. Now take aim." He said as he aimed his launcher and Ross brought his out.

"Bring it muscle head." Ross said.

….

Outside

T.K. was able to get Cody and they both were running outside, but were stopped when Grem stepped in front of them.

"Well look who's hear." Grem said.

"Grem!" T.K. said.

"We've been looking for you." Cody said.

"What a coincidence. I was looking for you. I like to face your friend, but you two will do." Grem said as he aimed and so did the both of them. All three battles were about to begin.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" All of them said as they all shot their beys.

….

Inside

Inside the halls Dragix and Barra shot their beys as Bat and Dragix crashed into each other thought Bat was not moving.

"That's right. T.K. said that's a strong defense type." Davis said.

"You aren't going to move Bat so easily." Bat said.

"What's going on out here? This isn't the place for toys." A teacher said as he came in.

"I think it is." Bat said and Davis saw he was aiming for the teacher.

"Get down!" Davis said, but Bat jumped and nearly hit the teacher. "Now's my chance." Dragix jumped and hit Bat crashing through the window. "Let's take this outside." He said as they both were running out.

…..

The Outside

Aries and Pegasus kept trying to attack Manticore, but Manticore was able to push them back.

"Remember to be careful Cody." T.K. said.

"Yeah he has that spin track to be used like a whip." Cody said.

"Oh do you mean like this?" Grem said and the spin track opened up pushing the two back. "Just you wait. I'll show you my true power."

…

The Roof

Leviathan and Octarum crashed into each other on the roof and were trying to push the other.

"Go get him Leviathan." Ross said.

"I'm not going to lose so easily." Teccrew said.

"We'll see about that." Ross said. "Push back Leviathan."

"We'll push back just as hard." Teccrew said. Octarum managed to escape and pushed Leviathan into the railings.

"These guys aren't messing around." Ross said.

"No we're not. Get ready because this time we're going to make sure you don't battle ever again." Teccrew said.


	9. Three Way Clash

Once Teccrew, Grem, and Barra decided to attack and have challenged Davis and the others. Davis is battling against Barra, T.K. and Cody are fighting Grem and Ross is taking on Teccrew.

"Go get him Leviathan." Ross said as Leviathan tried to push Octarum away and got free from the grasp between it and the roof's rails.

"Okay so you're tougher than I thought." Teccrew said. "That won't mean you're going to win."

"Well then let's find out shall we." Ross said. Meanwhile outside Davis and Barra raced out of the school and saw Bat and Dragix still spinning as Dragix was attacking, but Bat wasn't moving from its spot.

"Rats. Dragix still can't get it to move." Davis said.

"That's right. I'll admit you caught me off guard when you attacked from below like that, but it won't happen again." Barra said. On the other side of the school T.K. and Cody were battling Grem and he kept using his special spin track to blow them away.

"Keep trying Pegasus." T.K. said.

"Push him back Aries." Cody said.

"It's no good, no matter what you do. Show them what I mean Manticore." Grem said. Manticore's spin track opened up again and blew the two away.

"How are we going to get past that spin track?" T.K. said.

"There has to be some way." Cody said.

"Let me know if you think of anything. Until then I'll just keep pounding away." Grem said and kept attacking the two.

…

Davis

"Come on Dragix, push with all of your might." Davis said. Dragix charged right in at Bat and was attacking full force, but Bat wasn't moving at all.

"You just don't listen do you?" Barra said. "Now I think it's my turn. Go get him Bat!" Bat pushed Dragix and back and then started attacking. "Now hurry and finish him." Bat went in to attack Dragix again, but a bey came flying in and cut Bat off.

"Wait is that Capricorn?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I'm here guys." They looked to see Ken running up to them.

"Ken you made it!" Davis said with relief.

"Yeah, Yolei told me what was going on so I got here as fast as I could." Ken said. "Alright go get him Capricorn."

"Take him down Dragix." Davis said as they both attacked Bat.

"Even if the both of you attack it won't do any good. Enough playing around." Bat said. "Special move! Shrieking Whirlwind." The astral bat came out and Bat unleashed its sound wave and they held their ears. Even the glass in the windows shattered.

…

Ross

"Strangle him Octarum!" Teccrew shouted.

"Go get him Leviathan!" Ross shouted as their beys clashed again and they both jumped back.

"You should quit while you still have your bey in one piece." Teccrew said.

"Sorry, I never give up when it comes to something important." Ross said.

"That will be your down fall. Show him what I mean Octarum!" Teccrew said and his bey jumped in the air.

"What's he doing!?" Ross said.

"Special move! Octo Strangler!" Teccrew said as the astral octopus came down and got a hold of the leviathan. The bey came crashing down on Leviathan and was pushing down hard as the floor was beginning to crack.

"How much does that bey weigh? It's cracking through solid concrete!" Ross said.

…..

T.K. And Cody

"More Manticore, take them all down!"Grem shouted as Manticore attack Pegasus and Aries.

"Man he's strong." Cody said.

"Doesn't matter. We can still take him down." T.K. said. "Now go get him Pegasus!"

"Aries!" Cody said. Both of them charged to attack and all three of them were clashing against each other.

"I think it's time I show you boys something. I didn't get the chance to use this in my last battle." Grem said. "Special move! Manticore! Beast Roar Demolition!" The astral form of the manticore appeared and they bey charged in a stream of sonic waves and tackled the both of them.

"What just happened?" Cody said.

"Another use of the spin track. If I move fast enough it can be quite devastating." Grem said.

…..

Davis

"We've…got….to stop that sound." Ken said.

"You've got to stop that bey before it hurts someone." Yolei said.

"I got an idea. Davis get ready to attack. Capricorn, go get him!" Ken said as Capricorn charged, but because of the sound wave it blew Capricorn away.

"That was just pathetic. You charged in recklessly." Barra said.

"Nope I wanted to do that." Ken said. "Special move! Crater Eruption!" The astral Capricorn came down horns first and crashed into the ground with the crack going to Bat and sent it flying.

"Now's our chance!" Davis said. Dragix charged in with the astral dragon pounding the astral bat as the two beys clashed.

…..

Ross

Octarum continued to press down on Leviathan as the floor was breaking.

"Enough fooling around. Finish him already Octarum!" Teccrew said.

"Hurry Leviathan, shake it off." Ross said. Just before the floor broke Leviathan broke free and raced off as the piece of concrete came off.

"Go Dragix!" Davis said as he continued his battle, but Kari saw the piece of the roof came off.

"Davis look out!" Kari said as she pushed him out of the way, but got hit in the head.

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

"Kari!" Ross shouted as he looked over the railing and turned back to Teccrew. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Hey it's her fault for moving in the way." Teccrew said.

"You maniac! It's time I ended this little game." Ross said. "Leviathan! Special move! Tsunami Sword Slash!" Leviathan moved in and pushed Octarum back.

…..

T.K. and Cody

"Cody let's end this." T.K. said.

"Yeah, bring it on." Grem said.

"Special move! Iron Break!" Cody said. The astral ram showed up as the bey charged in with parts of its fusion wheel sticking out and struck Manticore.

"My turn. Special Move! Lightning Star!" T.K. said. Pegasus was circling around at incredible speed around Manticore and then smashed into Manticore.

"Okay now I'm getting ticked off. Manticore get ready!" Grem said, but before he could do anything a different bey came in and smashed against Manticore stopping the battle. "That bey! Oh great he's here."

…..

Davis

"Kari wake up!" Yolei said as Kari hurt her head.

"Now I'm mad!" Davis said as he glared at Barra.

"Hey that wasn't my fault. That must have been Teccrew up there." Barra said. "Either way I'm ending this. Special move!" Before he could do anything someone grabbed his arm and that someone was Flame.

"That is enough." Flame said.

"Flame!" Davis said.

"What are you doing here?" Barra said.

"A better question is what are you doing?" Flame said. "Grem, Teccrew get over here right now!" Teccrew looked down and saw Flame.

"Oh great here's the fun police." Teccrew said. He grabbed Octarum and jumped over the roof landing on the ground.

"Wow what does he do to his body?" Ross said as he looked down and Grem ran over from around the corner.

"Get back here." Cody said as he and T.K. went after him.

"Margo is most disappointed in all three of you. You disobeyed my orders. We're going now." Flame said.

"Hold it Flame, you aren't going anywhere. Special move! Courageous Dragon Flame!" Davis said. Dragix was covered in the fire energy and charged in.

"Phoenix!" Flame said. His bey came out and stopped Dragix right where it was as it caused an explosion and both beys jumped back.

"We're out of here." Flame said and they jumped away like ninjas.

"Come back and fight!" Davis shouted.

"Not now Davis. Kari's seriously hurt." Ken said and they gathered around her. "This is bad. We got to get her to a hospital, fast!"


	10. Battling In The Hospital

After Teccrew, Grem, and Barra were beaten Kari got hurt and was taken to the hospital.

"I checked with the doctors. They say Kari is going to make a full recovery soon and she just needs to take it easy." T.K. said.

"That's good to hear." Yolei said.

"How you feeling Kari?" Davis said.

"A little better. They gave me some pain killers so it doesn't hurt as much." Kari said as she was resting in bed with some bandages on her head.

"I'm sorry Kari. I feel like it's my fault." Davis said.

"No don't blame yourself Davis. I wasn't really thinking, I just jumped in and pushed you out of the way." Kari said. "Don't worry I'm going to be fine."

"You should consider it lucky. Most people wouldn't have survived a head injury like that." Ken said.

"Hey aren't Tai and the others going to be here? You figure knowing Tai he spend all his time here until she got better." Ross said.

"Actually Tai was here earlier, but had to go because he got an important call." Kari said. "He knew once you guys were close I be in good hands. As for the others, they have something to do, but they promised to stop by."

"In that case back it up you guys. This place is going to get crowded." Gatomon said.

"We should let Kari get some rest." Hawkmon said and they all stepped out in the hall.

…

Margo's Lair

Teccrew, Grem, and Barra were punished for attacking Davis at the school as all three of them looked banged up.

"You were ordered to stay behind and you disobeyed." Margo said in the shadows.

"Please forgive us." Grem said as they struggled to get up.

"Master Margo if we wish to fulfill our desires we need to eliminate those brats." Teccrew said.

"We will, but until further noticed the three of you are forbidden from battling." Margo said.

"What!?" Teccrew said.

"Silence!" Margo shouted and that kept all three of them silent.

"Perhaps next time you'll think twice before acting. Oh who am I kidding you never do." Trey said. Then he noticed how Flame was just silence. Flame was thinking back to when Davis launched his attack before they left.

'He's become stronger, but not strong enough. Even that won't save him.' Flame thought.

"Flame, are you okay?" Trey said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"My apologies, I was lost in thought." Flame said. "As for those who stand in our way I already have it taken care of. There are still two more they weren't aware of."

…..

The Hospital

Outside the hospital two people were stepping up to it.

"They are in there."

"All we have to do is take them out."

"It be much easier to take them down one by one."

"One by one is what we will do." Inside the others were out in the halls thinking about what they were going to do.

"These guys will do anything. I can't believe they attack our school." Yolei said.

"Guys like them will go to extreme lengths." Cody said.

"Hey where did Davis go?" Veemon said.

"Oh he went back inside. He wants to make sure Kari is going to be alright." T.K. said. Inside while Kari was asleep, Davis was sitting right next to her bed. While she was sleep Davis grabbed her hand hoping she'll be alright.

"You know you worry too much." He looked to the door and saw Ross.

"I just want to make sure she'll be alright." Davis said.

"She's stronger than she looks. She'll be alright." Ross said.

"Hey guys you might want to get out here." Yolei said in the hall. Both stepped out and they looked like they were on guard for something.

"What's the matter?" Davis said.

"Just listen." Patamon said. They were all quiet as they heard some kind of grinding sound. It sound like a bey when it was spinning.

"That's a bey alright, but where is it?" Davis said.

"Look, there." Veemon said. They looked down the hall and saw a bey with yellow lining spinning down at the end with Davis and Ross stepping up.

"There's the bey, but where's the blader?" Ross said and it took off.

"Ken, Cody, T.K. you guys stay here and watch over Kari. Yolei, Ross we'll go after that bey. Veemon I want you and the digimon to stay here." Davis said as the three of them ran off. They tried to follow the bey, but it was already gone.

"Where'd it go?" Yolei said. They looked around and Ross spotted it down a set of stairs.

"There it goes." Ross said as they raced after it down the stairs, but it seemed to have disappeared.

"Now where did it go?" Davis said.

"I have a feeling someone is just playing with us." Yolei said.

"Look there it is." Davis said as they saw the bey race against the hall and they went after it.

"There it goes." Yolei said. They were running all over the hospital trying to find the bey.

"There it goes. Up there." Davis said as they saw it up stairs, but Ross saw it in a different direction.

"No it went down there." Ross said.

"Are you blind? It went upstairs." Davis said.

"No it went downstairs." Ross said.

"How can there be one bey in two spots? We've only seen one." Yolei said.

"Yeah and they both look the same. Let's split up and see what's going on." Ross said as he went downstairs and Davis and Yolei went upstairs.

…..

Gennai

Gennai was at his home and was working on a couple of things and just put the finishing touches on them.

"There. It took some time, but thanks to the research I got from the other five they are done." Gennai said and turned to the door. "So are you two ready?" He said as two people were standing at the door.

….

The Hospital

Davis and Yolei raced up the stairs until they came to the door that led them to the roof.

"I know that bey came this way." Davis said.

"I've been waiting for you." They looked over to the side to see a boy with a brown vest with fur in it with a brown stripe through it, brown hair, light grey pants, and white short sleeved shirt.

"Who are you? Do you work for Margo?" Yolei said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't we let our beys do the talking?" The boy said holding up a brown bey. "This is Rock Crow."

"If you want a battle you got it." Davis said as they both took aim.

3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they shot their beys.

"Let's pluck this birds wings Dragix!" Davis shouted as Dragix raced towards Crow. Dragix attacked, but Crow was holding its ground.

"Let me see." Yolei said as she took out her computer. "Rock Crow? You've got push harder Davis. Rock Crow is a defense type."

"A defense type? No matter how strong the defense Dragix will push through." Davis said as Dragix attacked.

"Crow can fight back." The boy said and Crow pushed back.

"Yeah well I know how to deal with defense types." Davis said. Dragix attacked and aimed for the spin track and sent Crow flying in the air. "Now go get him." Draggix raced for the spot Crow was going to land and it looked like it was going to hit, but then another bey came racing in and blocked him. "What!?"

"Where did that bey come from?" Yolei said.

"Hey you're a cheating creep like the others. You're only suppose to use one." Davis said.

"I am only using one." The boy said. Then another boy that looked exactly liked him, but his vest was yellow.

"That bey is mine, Star Crow." The other one said.

"Of course, that's how they did it. There were two bladers. We should have figured that one out, so obvious." Yolei said.

"Now we can introduce ourselves." The one in brown said as they did poses, standing on one leg with their arms out and their other up. "I'm Jinta."

"And I'm his twin brother Minta."

"Doesn't matter. I'm taking you both down." Davis said.

"Take him down Crow!" They both said. Both Crows swirled around him and attacked Dragix.

"Davis Star Crow is an attack type. They have both strong defense and offense." Yolei said. "This one won't be easy."

"I think we'll end this right now. Ready brother?" Minta said.

"I'm ready!" Jinta said. "Special move! Gaia Crusher!"

"Special move! Celestial Dive!"Minta said.

"Join Special Move! Heaven and Earth Strike!" They both said. Star Crow jumped up and Rock Crow raced down as they both came at DRagix forming an angle.

"I can't dodge it!" Davis said as both came down and caused an explosion and Dragix barely with stood it.

"Now to finish this." Jinta said.

"Let's finish him." Minta said as both Crow beys were heading for Dragix for the finishing move, but two completely different beys came out of nowhere and pushed them both back.

"What?" Davis said. He looked behind him and saw two people.

"Who are they?" Jinta said.

"I don't know." Minta said.

"So you're the guys we heard about. My name is Tai Kamiya."

"And my name is Matt Ishida."


	11. Double Beastly Battle

Davis and the others were being attacked by Minta and Jinta, twins that served Mago. Davis looked like he was in trouble when Tai and Matt came and saved him with their beys spinning.

"Tai, Matt what are you two doing here and where did you get those beys?" Davis said.

"We got them from Gennai." Tai said.

"Gennai knew you guys could handle this, but thought you could use some help." Matt said.

"Who are you two?" Jinta said.

"Are you friends of his?" Minta said.

"Yeah we are. My name is Tai Kamiya and that's my new bey, Thunder Tiger." Tai said with his bey being orange with yellow lining.

"My name is Matt Ishida and this is my bey, Blizzard Wolf." Matt said. His bey was a dark blue with a lighter blue lining.

"Thunder Tiger and Blizzard Wolf?" Davis said.

"Wow those beys look impressive." Yolei said.

"Just wait till you see what they can do. Go get these punk Tiger!" Tai said as Tiger charged in and attacked Star Crow.

"Take him down Wolf!" Matt said. Wolf went charging in and struck Rock Crow.

"They aren't fooling around." Jinta said.

"Though this should be interesting, they're fresh meat." Minta said.

"Yolei find out what you can about those beys." Davis said and Yolei pointed her computer towards the beys.

"Thunder Tiger is an attack type and Blizzard Wolf is a defense type. They're both like both the Crows." Yolei said. "Tiger has blades on its energy ring, fusion wheel, and spin track on top of each other. Wolf seems to have a special kind of spin track that seem to have something that looks like vents. What did Gennai use to make them?"

"Time to roar Tiger!" Tai said. An astral form of a white tiger with an orange outline appeared and roared as the bey charged in.

"Let's make this a battle between the attack types then. Crow!" Minta said. A crow with a yellow outlined appeared and flew in as they bey charged in the two clashed.

"Don't leave me out of the fun. Go get these guys Wolf!" Matt said. A blue wolf howled as they moved in.

"Take down our enemies Crow." Jinta said as a brown outlined crow appeared with the bey and both of the beys clashed.

"Are you sure you two know what you're doing?" Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis, we've got this." Tai said. All four of them keep crashing against each other.

"They may have just gotten those beys, but Tai and Matt look like they know what they're doing." Yolei said.

"I'm most concerned brother. We already use a bit of strength when we used our joined special move." Minta said.

"Don't worry brother, we will come out on top." Jinta said.

…

Ross

Ross was running around the hospital trying to find Davis or the enemy.

"Where did that bey go?" Ross said as he was running down the hall. "The only place I haven't checked yet is the roof."

….

The Roof

"Keep going Tiger!" Tai shouted.

"I won't be defeated easily." Minta said as the two of them were crashing against each other. The same with Matt and Jinta.

"Keep going Crow." Jinta said.

"You should know better than to provoke a wolf. It just might bite back." Matt said. Wolf ran in and was pushing against Rock Crow. It was at that moment that Ross came running through the door and saw what was happening.

"What the? Matt, Tai what are you two doing here?" Ross said.

"We'll explain everything later. Right now we're in the middle of something." Tai said.

"I say it's time we put an end to this." Jinta said.

"Shall we give it to them?" Minta said and Jinta nodded.

"Special move! Crow! Gaia Crusher!"

"Special move! Crow! Celestial Dive!"

"Joint special move! Heaven and Earth Strike!" Celestial Crow jumped up. Both the crow projections form and were charging in at the angle they formed.

"Watch out guys! That attacked came so fast and it's devastating." Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis. We've got this." Matt said as they both remained calm. He looked at Tai and he nodded like he was agreeing to something. Both their beys charged in at each other and they bounced against each other.

"Oh no!" The twins said as their beys crashed into each other.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"We saw that move just before we entered the battle." Tai said.

"That special move of theirs may work well, but that's only because their opponent don't have time to react." Matt said.

"I don't believe it." Jinta said.

"Just by looking at it once they know the weakness of our special move." Minta said.

"Of course I get it." Yolei said.

"Then could you explain it to me." Davis said and Yolei sighed in disappointment.

"When they used that special move on you Rock Crow was attacking from the side and Star Crow attacked from the top." Yolei said. "However when Tai and Matt were able to dodge it they were forced to crash into each other. That's their special move weakness. You just need to dodge it and they'll damage each other."

"Now I think it's time we put an end to this." Tai said.

"Let's show these guys why you don't want to mess with us." Matt said. Both their beys charged in attacked the others and separated the two.

"Now it's our turn to show you our special moves." Tai said. "Special move! Thunder Claw Slash!" The astral tiger roared and the beys blades separated as it crushed against Star Crow and caused an explosion that stopped Crow from spinning.

"My turn. Special move! Blizzard Howl!" Matt said. The astral wolf howled and the bey started spinning faster and created a cold breeze that looked like a blizzard came from the spin track and Rock Crow got caught in it and was barley moving. Wolf charged in and crashed against Crow and sent it flying winning the match.

"No Crow!" The twins said as Tiger and Wolf jumped into Tai and Matt's hands.

"Alright we won now get out." Tai said.

"For your sake you better quit bugging our friends." Matt said.

"You don't give orders to us." Jinta said.

"You'll see us again." Minta said as they grabbed their beys and took off. After the battle they all met up in Kari's room and Tai and Matt told them everything.

"Gennai was able to make these beys from the research he got from your beys." Tai said.

"He gave them to us to help you guys out." Matt said.

"That's amazing." Kari said.

"Yeah you two kicked butt." Davis said.

"You handle that battle like professionals." Ross said.

"Now that we have two more bladers the odds should be in our favor." T.K. said.

"Not really, Margo's forces have two bladers too." Yolei said.

"Yeah they work well together." Davis said.

"No need to worry. You got us." Matt said.

"Yeah with all of us working together we'll take this Margo down." Tai said.

"That's what I like to hear." Davis said.

"Still we should be on guard." Ken said.

"Ken's right, we don't know what this Margo is up to." Cody said.

"Who is this Margo guy anyway? Is it even a guy at all?" Yolei said.

"I don't know. There are some questions that are left unanswered." Ross said.

"Yeah and I have a sneaky feeling there are more to come." Ken said.


	12. Late Secret

"Ken. Ken it's time to get up." Ken was seeing his brother Sam. Then he saw flames surround him.

"Sam what's going on?" Ken said. Then a bird screeching was heard and soon Sam was surrounded by the flames and a laughter was heard. "Sam, no come back. Sam!"

"Ken wake up." Wormmon said shaking Ken up and he got up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a weird dream." Ken said and he already knew what he meant. 'Those flames, the sound of that bird, and Sam. I've been having these weird feelings and thoughts ever since Flame showed himself. I can't go on like this, I have to know if Flame is my brother.' He thought.

….

Flame

Flame was standing over the city, looking down, as he was standing at the top of a building with Trey right behind him.

"What are we doing here Flame?" Trey said.

"We are here to try and find out more about these two new bladers." Flame said. "Jinta and Minta said there were two new comers with these two new bays."

"They said one of their comrades was in the hospital and that's where they battled them and their friend will be in there for about another week." Trey said.

"Then that's where we're heading." Flame said as he walked towards the stairs.

…

Ken

Ken was walking down the street, on his way to the hospital to pay Kari a visit. Though his thoughts were still on his brother. He couldn't get the thought out of his head thinking Flame just might be his brother.

'What am I thinking? There's no way Sam could be Flame.' Ken thought.

"Hey Ken." He turned around and saw T.K. running up to him.

"Oh hi T.K." Ken said.

"You on the way to the hospital?" T.K. said and Ken nodded. "Why don't the both of us go? Kari loves seeing her friends."

"Yeah, sure." Ken said and they both started walking. 'Should I tell T.K. and the others about Flame being my brother possibly? How could I when I don't even know myself? It sounds crazy to begin with.' He thought.

"Hey are you okay Ken?" Patamon said.

"Ken you've been like this for weeks, I'm getting worried." Wormmon said.

"Oh, sorry. It's just something on my mind." Ken said.

"You want to talk about it?" T.K. said.

"I'm not sure if you could understand." Ken said.

"Come on Ken, that's what friends are for. If you have a problem we want to help you." T.K. said.

'T.K.'s right, I can't figure this out on my own. Perhaps it is best if I tell them. Maybe it be easier to tell one and then T.K. can help me from here with the others.' Ken thought. "Okay it's like this…" He said, but stopped when he spotted something behind T.K.

"What is it?" T.K. said.

"T.K. look behind you." Ken said. T.K. turned his head and saw Trey and Flame, but they haven't noticed them. "Trey and Flame."

"What are they doing here?" T.K. said. Ken had to know if Flame really was his brother so he just ran off after them. "Ken wait!" He said as he went after Ken. T.K. and Ken kept following them until they came up to the park.

"Hold it right there." Ken said as he caught up to them and Trey and Flame turned around and saw them.

"Oh it's you too." Trey said.

"Ken why did you just go after them?" T.K. said.

"I came here for you Flame." Ken said.

"Me? What business could you have with me?" Flame said.

"Ever since the day you showed yourself I've been having this weird feeling." Ken said.

"Ken what are you talking about?" Wormmon said, but Ken just ignored him.

"You have said things, the way you speak, and I can tell you're a brilliant and talented man." Ken said. "It's no coincidence on who you remind me of. In fact you're so much like him. I don't know how, but I need to know. Are you my brother Sam?"

"What!?" T.K. said.

"Flame is Ken's brother!?" Patamon said.

"But Ken Sam is dead." Wormmon said.

"I know that, but the way Flame talks, the way he thinks. It's just like how Sam does and ever since Flame came I can't help, but shake this feeling." Ken said.

"Don't be ridiculous. If your brother is gone then how can Flame be your brother?" Trey said.

"That's quite something to presume." Flame said.

"I know that, but I just need to know. Now take off the mask. If you aren't my brother then that shouldn't be a problem." Ken said.

"What is with the mask anyway?" Patamon said.

"Yeah Flame what do you have to hide?" T.K. said.

"Why Flame where's the mask is none of your business." Trey said. "Besides you have no right to see Flame's face, even I haven't earned the right yet."

"What do you mean YOU haven't earn the right?" T.K. said.

"Simple, I'm Flame's follower. I follow his every wish and order." Trey said.

"Who cares!?" Ken shouted. "One way or another I'm going to see that face. How about this Flame, I challenge you. If I win then you take off the mask."

"A wager, interesting." Flame said. "Fine, but if you lose then you stay out of our way and never battle us again." That shocked Ken and the others. "I can tell you're a man of your word. So do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal." Ken said.

"Wait a minute Ken, think about this." T.K. said.

"There's nothing to think about." Ken said.

"One other thing, you'll be battling me instead." Trey said ready to launch.

"That's not what I agreed to." Ken said.

"Too bad. You're not worth of facing Flame. Besides I've been wanting a rematch after last time. It's still the same deal." Trey said.

"That shouldn't be a problem right?" Flame said.

"Alright, fine." Ken said as he took aim.

"Ken are you sure about this?" T.K. said.

"Wouldn't you do the same if it was Matt?" Ken said and he knew that got to T.K.

"3...2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they launched their beys.

"Tear him to shreds Cobra! Sink your fangs into your prey." Trey said. Cobra slithered around going after Capricorn.

"Don't think I forgot how you battled. Shake him off Capricorn!" Ken said. Capricorn tilted and sent Cobra flying when it crashed into it. 'If I stick to attacking from below or above his blades should have little effect on me.' He thought.

"You didn't see me do this last time. Constrict him Cobra!" Trey said. Cobra started circling around and slashing at Capricorn.

"How's he doing that?" T.K. said.

"His bey acts like a wild dangerous snake with those blades on it." Ken said.

"Now do it Cobra!" Trrey said. Cobra sent Capricorn flying.

"I got you now!" Ken said ready to unleash his special move.

"Oh no you don't." Trey said. Cobra got under Capricorn and sent it flying back up.

"Capricorn!" Ken said.

"As long as I keep you from hitting the ground you can't use your special move." Trey said. Capricorn kept falling and Cobra kept it from landing. "That's it Cobra, enjoy playing with your food."

"Oh no you don't. Capricorn!" Ken said. Capricorn tilted having it smash against Cobra.

"Smart thinking, he used his disadvantage to his advantage." Flame said.

"Show off." Trey said.

"This is one battle I refuse to lose." Ken said, but looked at the beys. 'Though I don't know what to do. He won't let me use my special move and Cobra can slither around.' He thought.

"I think it's time we put an end to this. I got you trapped like a mouse and Cobra is hungry." Trey said.

"Trap?" Ken said and noticed a tree right beside Capricorn. "That gives me an idea. Capricorn get going!" He shouted and Capricorn raced to the side.

"I won't let you escape. Special move! Venom Bite Strike!" Trey said. The astral cobra appeared as it slithered around and sent Capricorn flying when it struck.

"Now you're the one trap." Ken said.

"What!?" Trey said. Cobra was sent crashing into the tree and was caught under a root.

"Now I'm free to do this. Special move! Crater Eruption!" Ken said. The astral goat came crashing down and the gas under the ground erupted and Cobra stopped spinning with Trey dropping to his knees.

"No I lost to him again." Trey said and Capricorn jumped into Ken's hands.

"I won Flame, now take off the mask." Ken said.

"No Flame, I lost the match!" Trey said.

"They had a deal! Don't try to weasel your way out of this. If that really is Ken's brother then he has the right to know." T.K. said. "If you are Ken's brother than you shouldn't be fighting him. Brothers are suppose to stick together."

"Come on, take it off." Ken said.

"A promise is a promise." Flame said as he took off his mask and Ken was dismay. He saw his brother's face. "It is you, Sam! But how and why?"

"Let's go Trey." Flame/Sam said as the two walked away.

"Was that really him?" T.K. said.

"That was indeed my brother who is also our enemy." Ken said.


	13. Brother Vs Brother

"Okay Kari's skull is fine, no permanent damage. I suggest having some rest here and there and not to overwork." The doctor said. "She might feel light headed or dizzy so I suggest having someone close by." Kari made a full recover from her head injury and was allowed to leave.

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for." Tai said.

"Their parents should be here soon to pick her up." Gatomon said.

"Okay, if there are any problems come back or just call." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Kari said and the doctor left with the others coming in.

"So Kari is all better now?" Yolei said.

"Yeah she just needs to rest for a while." Tai said.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay." Davis said.

"Thank you Davis." Kari said.

"So there isn't any damage to your head or anything?" Davis as he tried to look at her head.

"Davis she's fine, don't worry." Cody said.

"Uh guys you might want to get out here." T.K. said at the door.

"What's the matter?" Ross said.

"It's Ken." T.K. said. They stepped out and saw Ken was in deep thought as he sat on the chair and wasn't moving or reacting.

"He's been like that ever since we got here." Wormmon said.

'Sam why?' Ken thought. He was thinking back to when Flame took off his mask and revealed to be his late brother Sam. 'I don't understand. How can Sam be alive and why would he be fighting against us.'

"Ken wake up!" Davis shouted right in Ken's ear and that snapped him out of it.

"Davis this is a hospital. Keep it down." Cody said.

"Ken is everything okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ken said. He couldn't bring himself to tell his friends that Sam was Flame. T.K. knew, but he thought Ken would tell them himself. "How are you feeling Kari?"

"I'm a lot better. Right now I'm worried about you." Kari said.

"Yeah is there something bugging you?" Yolei said.

"You can talk to us you know." Davis said.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Ken said. "Listen Kari I'm glad you're a lot better, but there's something I have to do." After that he just ran out of the hospital.

"What's going on with him? It's as plain as day that something's wrong with him." Tai said.

"Guys I think I should tell you something." T.K. said.

…..

Ken

Ken never stopped running as he continued to run through the city with Wormmon holding on to his shoulder.

"Ken why didn't you tell Davis and the others about Flame?" Wormmon said.

"What would they think? Besides I need answers first before I can explain anything to them." Ken said. "I need to find Sam. I need to figure out what's going on."

"How are you going to do that?" Wormmon said.

"Hopefully he still thinks like himself. I'll just have to go to the places he would usually go." Ken said. He went all the way back to Tamachi trying to look over the places Sam would be in. It was then he came across the spot that the accident came.

"Ken isn't this the spot where Sam got hurt?" Wormmon said.

"Yeah, in fact it is." Ken said.

"I knew I find you here." He looked across the street and saw Flame on the other side.

"Sam!" Ken said.

"I knew you would be here after you found out who I was." Flame said as he walked across the street.

"This was the place where it happened five years ago." Ken said. "Mom and Dad were devastated. Mom comes here every time that day of the year and leaves a glass with flowers in it and leaves it here. She then replaces the flowers with new ones each year."

"That is respectful. Though that only works when the person is dead." Flame said.

"So why Sam? Why haven't you come back? If you're not dead then you should be home. Answer me Sam." Ken said.

"My name is Flame."

"What did they do to you?" Ken said.

"I am here for only one reason." Flame said and took out his bey. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"I won't fight you, not like this." Ken said.

"I don't think you have a choice if you want me to come home, Ken." Flame said.

"Alright, lead the way." Ken said.

…..

Downtown

Flame led Ken downtown to a rundown district for them to battle. With little to no people around it was just the two of them.

"This looks like a good spot." Flame said and turned to face Ken.

"I'll battle you, but if I win you become my brother again." Ken said.

"I'm warning you, you're friend Davis couldn't beat me and he seemed like the strongest out of all of you." Flame said. "He couldn't even keep up with me. He was nowhere near my strength. If you battle me this may be your last."

"I don't care about that. All I care about is getting you back." Ken said and they both took aim. 'I got to be careful. Phoenix is a powerful bey, but loosing is not an option.' He thought.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said and they both shot their beys.

"Go get him Earth Capricorn!" Ken said.

"Destroy him Sapphire Phoenix!" Flame said. Both their beys crashed into each other, but Capricorn was the one sent flying back.

"He's even stronger than I remember." Ken said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Flame said. Phoenix charged in and kept crashing against Capricorn.

"Hold your ground Capricorn!" Ken shouted. Capricorn crashed into Phoenix and tried to push back. "I have to keep Phoenix on the ground so it can't use its special move."

"It's not as easy as that." Flame said. Phoenix pushed Capricorn back and right into the wall. "I think I'll get this over with right now. Time to fly Phoenix!" The spring on Phoenix shot Phoenix up in the air.

"Oh no, run Capricorn!" Ken said as Capricorn tried to get away.

"You can't run. Special move! Diving Talon Flame!" Flame said. The talon like needles stuck out. The astral phoenix appeared and the bey dived down in flames.

"Quick get out of there." Ken said. Capricorn made a turn around a building and used the wall as a shield.

"Smart move using the wall as a shield, but there's more to come." Flame said. Phoenix charged in grind against Capricorn that caused an explosion that blew Ken back.

"Ken are you okay?" Wormmon said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ken said as he tried to get up. "Alright Capricorn time to get up." Capricorn tried kicking off a wall and tried to get high in the air.

"Oh no you don't." Flame said. Phoenix flew in the air and grind right under Capricorn.

"Capricorn!" Ken shouted.

"Now sink your talons into him." Flame said. Phoenix released its talons and Capricornn was getting more damage dealt to it.

"No Capricorn!" Ken shouted. "If I don't do something Capricorn will be shatter." He fell to his knees thinking it was over.

"Ken?" Wormmon shouted.

"No this can't be how it ends." Ken said and was about to cry. He then looked up and looked at Flame. It was then he remembered all the times he had with Sam and his sadness turned to motivation. "No I can't give up like this. You're coming home! Capricorn!"

"What is he doing?" Flame said.

"Special move! Capricorn! Crater Eruption!" Ken said. The astral goat banged its horns against the phoenix. The two beys crashed down and caused a giant explosion and Capricorn came racing out. "That had to do it. At that close of a range and a bey crashing down with Capricorn there's no way."

"Think again." Flame said and Phoenix was still spinning.

"No!" Ken whispered in shock.

"Since you're my little brother I think I should use this on you. I have more than one special move." Flame said. "Special move! Fiery Vortex!" The astral phoenix appeared and screeched. Phoenix started circling around Capricorn and heat was caused that turned into flames that became a tornado of fire that Capricorn got caught in.

"Capricorn!" Ken shouted. The goat cried in the fire and then an explosion was caused that blew Ken back as he slid against the ground and Capricorn nearly stopped spinning.

"Now I shall finish this!" Flame said.

"Please stop, Ken and Capricorn can't take much more." Wormmon said.

"Too bad. Phoenix finish him." Flame said and Phoenix charged in ready to deal the final blow.

"That's enough!" Dragix was shot and stopped Phoenix attacking. They looked behind Ken and saw Davis.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Ken said as he tried to get up.

"I came looking for you. That's enough out of you…Sam!" Davis said.


	14. Long Waited Showdown

Davis stood faced with Flame as he was able to save Ken from Flame's final attack.

"I can't believe you Flame, or should I call you Sam." Davis said. "I can't believe you would attack your own little brother like that."

"I'm guessing T.K. told you." Ken said. He didn't need to think about how Davis would know.

"Yeah he did. It was right after you left the hospital." Davis said.

…

Flashback

"No way! Flame is really Ken's brother Sam?" Davis said as T.K. told them the truth.

"I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't there." T.K. said.

"But I thought Sam passed away a long time ago." Cody said.

"I thought so too. I don't understand how this could have happened." T.K. said. "Right now Ken is probably as confused as we are and doesn't know what to do."

"Guy what if Ken went after him?" Yolei said.

"Yolei's right. Ken must have went after him." Kari said.

"But that's just asking for trouble. I've got to go find him." Davis said as he ran out the door.

End Of Flashback

…

"What's the matter with you Sam?" Davis said.

"My name is Flame now, not Sam." Flame said.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Are you even aware of what you're doing? You were about to finish your own brother." Davis said.

"This was our battle, you were a fool to interfere, but I'm actually glad you did." Flame said.

"Oh and why is that?" Davis said.

"You've gotten stronger, I can tell." Flame said. "I also know that you must have been waiting for a rematch. What do you say we settle things? Meet me at the factory district at noon tomorrow and we will have our battle there."

"Fine. I'll see you there." Davis said and Flame walked away.

…..

The Ichijoji's

After Davis accepted Flame's challenge tomorrow he took Ken home and Ken was bandaged up.

"Are you going to be okay Ken?" Davis said.

"Mmhm, don't worry I'll be fine." Ken said.

"You know even thought people tell me not to worry, that's where I feel more worried like with Kari when she hit her head." Davis said and chuckled a little, but saw Ken wasn't in a laughing mood. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" He was referring to Sam.

"I don't understand why my own brother." Ken said.

"I don't know either, but I'll get answers." Davis said. "He's your brother and I'll get him back."

"You have to!" Ken said raising his voice. "I thought I lost him once. I don't want to through the horror of losing him again."

"You won't. Once I beat him he'll come back." Davis said.

"You think you can beat him? Last time he crushed you." Wormmon said.

"Last time I was a newbie. I've become a lot stronger over time. This time I'll be ready for him." Davis said. "Right now Ken just get some rest." Once that was said Davis stepped outside. It became night and Davis was at the top of Ken's apartment and was launching Dragix around. 'I have to be ready. Flame is the strongest of all our enemies.' He thought. On the other side of the city Flame was looking out to it.

'So tomorrow is when I face that boy.' Flame thought and looked down at Phoenix. 'This time I won't be as merciful as I was the first time. This time I will completely crush him. I will destroy all those who continue to defy Master Margo.'

…

The Next Day

Davis already left and Ken watched out his window as he left. He was concerned for his friend and his brother so he reached for his D-Terminal.

"I better let the others know what's going on." Ken said. "I know Davis can take care of himself, but we better be there for support and in case he needs our help." After a while Davis made it to the factory district and he was on the lookout for Flame.

"So you made it." Davis looked up a set of stairs and saw Flame at the top with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Flame!" Davis said.

"I've been waiting for you." Flame said and started walking down the stairs until he reached the bottom.

"Before we begin I have to ask. Why would you try and destroy Ken?" Davis said.

"I must destroy all who dare defy Master Margo." Flame said.

"You're suppose to be his older brother. You're suppose to protect him." Davis said with rage. "You have no right to say something like that about your own flesh and blood."

"Be quiet, you don't know what you're talking about." Flame said.

"If you were alive the entire time why couldn't you come home to Ken?" Davis said.

"I'm not going to waste my breath and time." Flame said. "Explaining myself to you will take more time than our battle. Speaking of which that's what we came here for." He took out Phoenix and placed it in his launcher.

"Fine, but once I win you're going home to where you belong." Davis said and took aim with Dragix. 'I have to take account all of Phoenix's strengths. It has a perfectly round fusion wheel, talon like needles for his special move, and a spring to help it launch in the air. The problem is I don't know a single weakness.' He thought.

"Are you ready?" Flame said. "This whole place is our battlefield and I be careful. A single spark could be dangerous around here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Davis said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said and right when they launched them they crashed into each other in midair with the dragon and the phoenix roaring and screeching and already an explosion was caused that pushed the two back.

"Go get him Dragix!" Davis shouted.

"Destroy him Phoenix!" Flame shouted. Both their beys charged at each other and grind against each other as they moved through the district and Phoenix and Davis went after him.

"Keep on him Dragix! Make every second count!" Davis said.

"You're dreaming if you think you can beat me so easily." Flame said

"I'll decide this right now. Special move! Dragix! Courageous Dragon Flame!" Davis said.

"What!? Starting out with his special move already?" Flame said. Dragix was covered in the flaming red energy with the astral dragon roared.

"Now get him!" Davis shouted. Dragix pushed Phoenix into a building and caused part of the wall to collapse, but both beys were still standing and spinning.

"You're not wasting time are you?" Flame said.

"Not against you." Davis said. "I can't hold back, I have to move fast. I have to go at him with everything I've got." He said to himself.

"Using your special move right away is just a waste of perfectly good energy." Flame said. "Now Phoenix move in!" Phoenix attacked Dragix and pushed it back into a tower. Phoenix pushed Dragix in deeper and it caused a bit of an explosion, but both beys were still going.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"I warned you didn't I?" Flame said.

"Don't tell me a chance of explosion is why you chose this place?" Davis said.

"Maybe it is. I have my orders to destroy you and I will make sure this will be your last battle." Flame said.

"But you could destroy Phoenix." Davis said.

"Phoenix will be fine. You should be more concerned about your bey." Flame said.

"You've gone insane." Davis said.

"We've only just started. Now take him down." Flame said.

"Go get him Dragix!" Davis said. Phoenix and Dragix charged in against each other.

'So now I have to be careful of not just Phoenix, but this entire place.' Davis thought.

"You have gotten stronger if you were able to withstand all this and not lose so much strength." Flame said. "Let's see if you'll be able to withstand this." Phoenix started circling around Dragix and the astral phoenix screeched out.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"I guess you missed it when I used this on your friend." Flame said. "Special move! Phoenix! Fiery Vortex!" The tornado of fire was formed around Dragix as Davis tried to block the heat.

"Dragix!" Davis have been wanting this match with Flame, but now it looks like he's getting more than he bargained for.


	15. Flaming Blader Spirit

Ross, T.K., Kari, Cody, Yolei, Tai, and Matt were running through Tamachi heading for the factory district where Ken told them Davis was battling Flame.

"Is Davis that crazy that he face Flame alone?" Yolei said.

"I think you just answered your own question." Hawkmon said.

"Whatever, just keep going. Davis is going to need help." Kari said, but then felt her head began to throb which caused her to stop and hold on.

"Kari are you alright?" Gatomon said.

"Just got light headed." Kari said.

"You're suppose to take it easy. Here get on my back." Tai said as he leaned forward.

"No that's okay." Kari said.

"We don't have time to talk about this." Ross said as he pushed her onto Tai's back and he carried her.

…

Factory District

"Dragix hang in there!" Davis said as Dragix was caught in Phoenix's Fiery Vortex.

"Keep spinning Phoenix." Flame said as Phoenix moved faster and faster around Dragix.

"Those flames are so hot. I got to get out of there. Dragix hurry and get out of there!" Davis said as Dragix tried moving to the edge to get out.

"It's useless, you can't escape." Flame said as Phoenix blocked Dragix from escaping. "This is where you're bey is going to burn and melt."

"Dream on! Dragix burst through!" Davis said. Dragix tried escaping again and crashed into Phoenix. Dragix held its ground and stopped the flames from spinning.

"Impossible!" Flame said.

"Now Dragix push through." Davis said.

"You still are nowhere near my strength. Phoenix unleash your full power." Flame said as both beys grind against each other harder.

…..

Ken

Ken as running through the factory district to try and find Davis and Flame.

"Come on Davis, where are you?" Ken said. "I've got to find them before one of them gets seriously hurt." Then he heard an explosion and when he turned his head he saw the smoke from where it came from. "That has to be it." He then ran off in that direction.

….

The Digidestine

They made it to the factory district and saw the explosions coming from it.

"That has to be where they are." Matt said.

"I can't believe just the two of them is causing such a ruckus." Cody said.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe it's all done just by tops." Gatomon said.

"We've got to get going." Ross said as they ran off in the direction in where they are.

…

Davis

Davis and Flame raced against each other with their beys as they continued to crash into each other and the more objects they crashed into either caused the object to collapse or explode. It even did a number on them as they were using up some energy.

"Dragix!"

"Phoenix!" Both of them kept shouting out like that and their beys kept crashing into each other pushing the other back.

"I can't believe you've lasted this long." Flame said panting.

"Well you said so yourself that I've become stronger." Davis panted.

"You have a point there, but I didn't think you've become this strong." Flame said. "I think it's time I really got serious. Now Phoenix release your talons." Phoenix unleashed the needle like talons within the fusion wheel.

"What!? You're releasing the talons? I thought you only did that for your special move." Davis said.

"That would be the case for most bladers. That is, if they weren't as powerful as I am." Flame said. "I can unleash Phoenix's talons on command regardless of using my special move. Now tear him to shreds."

"Move out of the way Dragix!" Davis said, but Phoenix was too fast and crashed right into Dragix and caused an explosion that had Davis slid against the ground.

"Davis!" Davis looked behind him and saw Ken.

"Ken what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Davis!" He looked around and saw the others made it too.

"How fitting your friends are here. They get to see me crush you." Flame said.

"Guys get out of here." Davis said.

"No way, we're here to help you. We're not letting you fight him alone!" Ross said as he and the others took aim.

"No!" Davis shouted. "This is my fight, not yours. The only one who's going to take him down is me."

"Davis I know you want to save him since he's Ken's brother, but you need help." Matt said.

"That's not just it! Yes I'm doing this to get Ken's brother back, but I'm also doing it for me." Davis said. "Last time I couldn't do a thing against him. I never felt powerless, weak in my life. Now I become stronger to take him down. If you guys step in and battle then all my work will be for nothing."

"Davis you're not making sense." Veemon said.

"I get it." Ross said.

"Then please explain it." Aquamon said.

"Why doesn't Davis want our help?" Gotsumon said.

"It's a pride thing and a warrior thing." Ross said. "Warriors train hard to become stronger, to surpass someone they wish to beat in battle. They train so hard. If someone else would to defeat the person that warrior wanted to beat then all their hard work would be for nothing, they never know how much stronger they would become, their pride would be lost. Also if the two were to be fighting and a third stepped in and finished one of them the fight for the two warriors alone would be left unfinished. The one still standing wouldn't know how much stronger they become and they still lose their pride." He said as he lowered his launcher.

"My grandfather once told me something like that." Cody said.

"This is how Davis wants it. He worked so hard and he doesn't want us to get in the way." Ross said. "All we can do is give him our support." The two beys crashed again and caused an explosion that pushed the two back and Ross ran off.

"Ross where are you going? What about giving Davis our support?" Gotsumon said. Ross stopped and turned to answer

"Davis knows we don't need to be here physically to give him our support." Ross said. "He also would want us to stay out of harms' way so I think we might want to find a place to take cover."

"I guess you're right." Tai said. "Davis you better win."

"Don't worry I will." Davis said.

"Come on let's get going." Tai said.

"No I can't leave Davis." Kari said.

"I'm not asking, we're going!" Tai said as he carried her out and the others ran out.

"Tai put me back, put me down." Kari said.

"Not a chance." Tai said. 'Davis, Kari knows you can win. She's counting on you to come back out of this. So you better come back and win or I'm going to kick your butt.' He thought.

"You were a fool not to accept their help." Flame said.

"I may be a fool most of the time, but I'm not a fool when it comes to something like this." Davis said.

"You are indeed. You have to be the biggest the fool I have ever seen." Flame said.

"Yeah there's a lot of people that think that." Davis said.

"Whatever. No matter how much stronger you think you've become there is no way you can beat me." Flame said.

"Don't count me out. I faced actual monsters, I work my butt of to become strong enough to take down creeps like you." Davis said.

"Well all your effort will be for nothing once I crush you. I'm going to take your bey and yourself and smash the two of you into a million pieces!" Flame said with determination as the astral Phoenix appeared over it.

"Yeah I like to see you try!" Davis said with the same determination with the astral dragon over him. The two of them roared as their beys crashed into each other. The other digidestine made it far enough from the fight, but could still feel and hear the explosion.

"They're both going all out!" Ken said.

"They're both so powerful it's hard to see who's going to come out of this one." Cody said.

"I already know who's going to come out of this." Kari said as she tightened her grip on Tai's sleeve. Both Flame and Davis were giving it all they got. They had the firing spirit of warriors, of bladers in them and this was one battle that them alone will finish and only one is walking away.


	16. Extinguish Evil Flame

Davis and Flame continued their battle at the factory district. Davis refused help from his friends because he wants to use all his training to beat Flame himself.

"Keep on him Dragix!" Davis shouted.

"Unleash everything Phoenix!" Flame shouted as the two beys crashed into each other. They left most of the factory district in a wreck and flames were spreading through the place.

"Tell me Flame are you getting tired yet?" Davis said.

"Not even close." Flame said. "I'm not stopping until you and that bey of yours is left in pieces."

"Dude I think all this time you had with Margo is making you go insane." Davis said.

"How do you think that?" Flame said.

"When we first battled you were ruthless. Then you went attacked your own brother and nearly took him down. Now we're brought to here where you are sounding like a crazy maniac." Davis said.

"A crazy maniac am I? If that's what you think I am so be it. It doesn't change how things are going to happen. I am still going to destroy you." Flame said.

"Then bring it on. Dragix!" Davis shouted.

"Phoenix!" Flame shouted and their beys kept striking against each other blow for blow. Outside from the battle the others waited around for the battle to be over and hoped that Davis would win.

"Man this battle is insane. I think I can hear animals running away scared." Patamon said.

"You said it and we can't even see what's going on." Gatomon said. They saw and felt the force of all the explosions and put their arms back.

"Uh shouldn't we keep moving back? They're going all over the place." Yolei said.

"No." Kari said as she climbed off of Tai.

"Kari what's the matter?" T.K. said.

"I'm not leaving this spot. I'm going to stay right here until Davis comes out of this." Kari said. She placed her arms around herself and held on tight on her arms.

"She's getting anxious." Cody said.

"She wants Davis to hurry up and win this battle." Ken said.

"We all know Davis is going to win. The question is how long this battle is going to take." Ross said. Back inside Davis and Flame kept at it as they ran all over the field with their beys.

"Full power!" Davis shouted.

"Destroy!" Flame shouted. The two of them had their beys crash into each other and the explosion blew the two of them back as they bounced against the ground.

"Dragix!" Davis called out without getting up and Dragix rammed right into Phoenix and the force of the impact was close to Flameand half of his mask broke off.

"My mask!" Flame said as he held the side of his face that was revealed.

"So that's what you really look like. At least I get an idea of what half of your face looks like." Davis said.

"Be quiet, Master Margo gave me this mask and your ruined it." Flame said.

"Give me a break Sam." Davis said.

"My name is Flame!"

"Whatever! I just saying that I can't believe you side with him rather than humanity." Davis said. "Ken told me how much he wanted to be like you. Frankly I don't see it now because you've become nothing, but a battling obsessed maniac! To think you were such a star."

"Be quiet!" Flame said. He and Davis jumped at each other as their beys moved in and banged against each other and the two of them past each other with their backs facing each other. Flame had his eyes on the fire. It had him think of the things he's done as Flame and for some reason he could think of a happy time he had as Flame. "Earlier you asked me how I could destroy my own brother."

"Are you finally going to give me an answer?" Davis turning to face him and Phoenix turned to face him and placed his hand on the half of his mask that wasn't broken and took it off and stared at it.

"Five years I've followed Master Margo's demands. All he ever shown me was to battle and told me everything else was just a disturbance." Flame said. "Now I see that as Flame I can't think of a time when I felt happy. I don't know why."

"It's because there was something in your life missing." Davis said. "I may not have a brother, but I am a brother. If I was in your place and attacked my sister like you a part of me must know that it would be wrong. No matter what you can't turn your back on family because that's something that lasts for life."

"Either way I was taught to finish a battle and that's what I'm going to do with this one. Phoenix!" Flame shouted and Phoenix jumped into the air. "Special move! Phoenix! Diving Talon Flame!" The phoenix screeched and the bey caught on fire.

"Alright bring it. Special move! Dragix! Courageous Dragon Flame!" Davis said and the dragon roared as they bey caught in energy flames.

"That move has no effect on Phoenix in the air." Flame said.

"You think so!" Davis said and Dragix jumped in the air.

"Impossible!" Flame said and the two beys crashed in midair. The two of them pushed each other back and caused a giant explosion that blew the two of them back. They both were able to get up and saw both of their beys that they nearly stopped spinning.

"Both of them nearly stopped spinning." Davis said.

"It doesn't matter if I only have a little strength." Flame said as he got up, but saw the needles on the ground. He thought back to when they crashed in the air and the needles broke off. "He broke the needles right off. It seems there's only one thing that will decide this battle now. We're both don't have enough strength for another special move so that just leaves sheer force."

"Then bring it." Davis said.

"Consider it brought Davis Motomiya!" Flame said as he and Phoenix moved in for the final attack and Davis and Dragix got ready. Back with all the digidestine they waited for the battle to come to an end. Then a massive explosion was seen and felt the power.

"Davis!" Kari cried out thinking the worst happened.

"No way anything could have survived an explosion like that." Armadillomon said. They thought he was gone and Kari began to cry.

"Wait look!" Matt said. They saw a silhouette coming through the flames and when it emerged it revealed to be Davis with Flame leaning on his shoulder and Dragix was still spinning as Flame was holding Phoenix.

"He did it!" Tai said with joy.

"Can you walk?" Davis said to Flame.

"I think so." Flame said as he got off Davis and tried to stand up straight.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran into his arms and he spun her around.

"You did it. I knew you would." Ross said.

"Thanks." Davis said.

"You truly are something." Flame said. He looked down at his shattered mask and his bey. "You've helped me return to who I really am. From this point on Flame is no more."

"Sam does that mean you're back?" Ken said. Sam just walked over and hugged his little brother.

"I missed you little brother." Sam said and Ken hugged him back crying tears of joy. Flame was gone and Sam returned.

…..

The Ichijojis'

After the battle the sun was setting and Ken came through the door with his parents in the living room.

"Oh there you are honey. Dinner is just about ready." Mrs. Ichijoji said.

"Mom, Dad I have something to show you." Ken said.

"What is it?" Mr. Ichijoji said.

"Something so amazing that you wouldn't believe it if you saw it." Ken said. He then motioned for someone to come over and Sam came out of hiding.

"Hello mother, father." Sam said.

"Wait a minute. That face and that voice. Sam is that you?" Mrs. Ichijoji said. He nodded and the two of them were so happy. A family was united again.

…

Margo's Lair

"What's going on?" Jinta said.

"Why were we called here?" Grem said.

"Yeah and where is Flame?" Trey said. The remaining minions that served Margo gathered in one area.

"Flame is not returning." They saw Margo himself come through the shadows. He was a full grown man with shaggy brown hair, black short sleeved jacket that looked ripped up at the bottom, sandals, black baggy pants, three gold bracelets on his right wrist, and a purple shirt.

"Master Margo, this is the first time I've seen him in person." Minta said.

"What did you say about Flame?" Barra said.

"Flame has betrayed us, he is an enemy now." Margo said.


	17. Old Enemy Face Enemies

After Flame was done being Flame and became Sam again and has decided to join Davis and the others.

"Here you go, Phoenix is all fixed up." Yolei said giving Phoenix back to Sam. All of them met up in Ken's room as they were trying to get some answers from Sam.

"Thank you. I can't believe you fixed Phoenix for me. Frankly I can't believe you would after considering all I've done." Sam said.

"You're Sam's brother and you decided to join us so we can trust you Sam." Davis said.

"By the way what's with the blonde wig?" Ken said.

"Actually this is my actual hair, a lot can change in 5 years Ken." Sam said.

"So Sam now that you're on our side can you give us some answers?" Cody said.

"You want to know about Margo." Sam said already knowing what they were going to ask.

"First I want to know how you're alive. Mom and Dad checked with the doctors and they said you passed away." Ken said.

"I'm not exactly sure." Sam said.

"What do you remember from that day in the accident?" Ken said and Sam was thinking back.

…

Flashback

"I remember that I got hit by that car and after that everything went blank." Sam narrated. He remembered five years ago that a car came racing down the street and he got hit. "When I woke up I was in a dark room and thought I passed away." Sam woke up and when he could see clearly he saw Margo stand over him.

"Relax, you're not dead. I brought you to my home." Margo said.

"I wanted to come back home, but he wouldn't let me." Sam narrated. He was then given Phoenix.

"From this day on you will battle, you will train to defeat those who defy me." Margo said.

"I tried to resist him, but I couldn't.' Sam narrated. "It was like when I looked into those eyes of his I was looking into the eyes of high and powerful man, I could feel a power he had with in him and I was forced to obey." He trained with Phoenix as it bashed against stone. "For five years I've trained and soon it seemed like everything around me didn't matter."

"Is that how you became Flame too?" Ken said.

"In a way, yes." Sam narrated. He put on his mask and took on his new identity. "I knew people thought I disappeared or worse. I had to take on the identity as Flame to block my true self from the outside world. Over those years I found the rest of those who Margo wanted to serve him and brought them to him."

End Of Flashback

…

"Again I apologize for all the trouble I caused all of you." Sam said.

"Don't worry about it." Matt said.

"So what is this Margo up to?" Tai said.

"Margo wishes to make this world his. He wants people all around the world to follow him like an evil dictator and he doesn't care if he has to force it on people." Sam said.

"How does he plan to do that?" Kari said.

"The key is through our beys. He knows our beys are weapons that the world can't fight against. Once he has all his other minions bring out their true power." Sam said.

"So that's it, but we have the same weapons. We can stop him." Davis said.

"Yeah plus there's us." Veemon said.

"I'm afraid this is one battle digimon can't help in." Sam said.

"Gennai told us the same thing. That's why he gave us these beys." Ross said.

"Sam you have to take us to Margo's hide out. We have to face him and stop him eventually." Davis said.

"I was hoping you asked and it's going to take all of us to defeat him." Sam said.

"Hold it on. How are we going to stop him if we don't even know where his hide out is?" Cody said.

"Sam where do you and those other guys come from?" Ken said.

"I will gladly show you." Sam said.

…

Downtown

Sam led them down an ally as he was searching for something.

"What are we looking for?" Davis said.

"It should be somewhere." Sam said and found what he was looking for. They looked to see a small square like object implanted in the ground.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"A special little device made by Margo. This is how we go from place to place." Sam said.

"How does it work?" Ross said.

"Just watch and see." Sam said he placed his bey face down on it as a bright light shined from it and a portal opened up. "Step through here and we will arrive at the front gate of Margo's castle."

"How is that possible?" Cody said.

"Cody after some time in the digital world you should know anything is possible." Armadillomon said.

"Anyway who cares just as long as we get to fight?" Davis said and they stepped through.

…

Margo's Castle

Margo's hide out was a castle that looked like it was built in the middle ages and had dark clouds swirling around it. Inside his throne all his minions were down on one knee to him as he sat in a throne chair.

"They are coming. Flame is leading them to us." Margo said.

"Master Margo why didn't we keep the teleport tile closed when Flame betrayed us?" Teccrew said.

"I knew Flame would lead them right here and here those children will be destroyed." Margo said. "Now head to the main gate and remember Flame is an enemy." They all headed off except for Trey. "I feel something is bothering you Trey."

"Master Margo why would Flame betray us?" Trey said.

"I don't know and that should not be your concern. Flame is an enemy now and you will treat him like one." Margo said.

"Yes sir." Trey said and he got up and left. Outside in the main gate a light shined in between the stones and they emerged through.

"This is the place." Sam said.

"Wow I feel like we went back in time." Tai said.

"That light does leave a strange tingling feeling in your tummy." Agumon said.

"Stay focus Agumon." Gabumon said.

"Margo is inside so let's get going." Davis said running ahead.

"Wait they're bound to know of our arrival." Sam said and spotted something heading towards him. "Look out!" Sam grabbed him and pulled him back before a bunch of beys nearly hit them. They looked up the stairs and saw all of Margo's minions except Trey.

"Not you jokers again." Ross said.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you guys go." Grem said.

"You were fools to come here." Barra said.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this." Teccrew said. "Special move! Octo Strangler!"

"Shriek Whirlwind!"

"Beast Roar Demolition!"

"Joint special move! Heaven and Earth Strike!" All of them had their beys attack before they could even load their beys.

"Go Phoenix!" Sam said as he launched Phoenix. He had Octarum move and caused it to crash into another and soon they all crashed into each other. "All of you go on ahead. I'll take care of these guys."

"You can't take them on by yourself." Ken said.

"Don't worry little brother just get going." Sam said.

"Okay." Ken said and ran ahead.

"Ken are you sure about this?" Davis said as they all went with him.

"If my brother says he has this then he has this.

"Hey you're not going anywhere!" Teccrew said as he had Octarum attack them.

"You're fight is right here." Sam said and Phoenix charged in and stopped him from attacking. Tai and Matt shoved them out of the way and made it up the stairs. "You'll have to get me first."

"The traitor." Jinta said.

"You will pay for going against us." Minta said.

"I've wanting to do this for a long time." Teccrew said. All of their beys moved in and attacked him from all ends.

"Pitiful." Sam said.

"What was that?" Barra said.

"We have you outnumbered." Grem said.

"I know and even with your combined power, none of you can beat me." Sam said and Phoenix was able to push through all of them. "Let's just get this over with. Special move! Fiery Vortex!" Phoenix spun around forming the fire tornado that blew them all away and the beys stopped. Phoenix jumped into Sam's hands.

"I don't get it." Teccrew said as he struggled to get up.

"It doesn't matter how many there are. The only things that decides the win is the one who holds the most spirit." Sam said and went running up the stairs as Teccrew blacked out. As Sam ran his way up the stairs another bey came at him. Sam jumped back and landed on the ground and saw Trey walking down the stairs. "Trey?" Trey had a serious look on his face as he was scolding at Sam. It looked like he wasn't going to let Sam through no matter what.


	18. Master And Friend

Trey stood on the stairs facing against Sam for now it seemed they were enemies, but Trey wasn't liking it.

"I never thought this day would come." Trey said. "Why Flame? Why would you go and betray us like this!?"

"My name is Sam."

"Oh whatever. Sam, Flame, whatever you call yourself. I just can't believe you would betray us like this. Why would you?" Trey said.

"Davis helped brought back who I really was and I decided to help my little brother and his friends." Sam said.

"Well if you are the enemy now than I must treat you like one." Trey said as he got Cobra in his hand and placed it in his launcher. "You are the mongoose and I'm the snake. We are enemies that will fight to the finish."

"Fine then." Sam said as he took aim.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both shot their beys and they crashed into each other.

…

Inside

Inside the castle Davis and the others were running through the castle trying to find Margo.

'Sam you better hurry and catch up.' Ken thought.

"Problem." Ross said as they came to the end of the hall and it went three different directions.

"Which way are we suppose to take?" Kari said.

"How about we flip a coin?" Davis said.

"Good idea." Veemon said.

"Bad idea because there are three paths." Yolei said.

"Hold up, look." Tai said as they saw the path in the middle light up with torches.

"Someone wants us to go that way." T.K. said.

"Then let's not disappoint." Davis said as they went down the middle hall.

…

Outside

Trey and Sam started their battle as Cobra and Phoenix clashed against each other.

"Come on Cobra, bite him." Trey said and Sam saw a look in Trey's eyes.

'He's holding back. He doesn't want this. I'm not surprised.' Sam thought. 'He has been acting like that ever since the day I met him.' "You can't fool me. You don't want to do this." He said.

"Believe me I don't, but you were the one that told me to obey Margo's orders." Trey said.

"I did." Sam said and Phoenix sent Cobra flying back hitting against the stairs. "If you keep holding back you won't win this battle."

"Even now as the enemy you still give me advice, trying to help me." Trey said. "Just like that first day. I remember that day so well." He said and looked up to the sky remembering.

….

Flashback

"I was just a normal kid, struggling to survive on the streets." Trey narrated.

"Come back here you brat." A man said chasing after Trey and Trey was a few years younger, which in the present he's the same age as Sam. He was running away from the man carrying a bag with food in it.

"Every day I struggled to live. I was on my own. No friends, no family, no parents." Trey narrated. His younger self turned down a corner, but it became a dead end. He was about to turn back, but the man who was chasing him stopped him.

"Nowhere to run now." The man said. Trey was getting scared on what may happened, so scared that he actually screamed. After the man got finished with him he was walking away with the food. "Rotten brat." Trey was lying on the ground and was beaten up. He struggled to get out and heard his stomach growl.

"I'm so hungry." Trey said.

"Here." An apple was put in front of his face and he didn't even see who gave it to him as he just took it and ate it. "Slow down or you're going to choke." He looked up and saw Sam as Flame holding a paper bag.

"Here's some more." Flame said giving him the bag that had food in it and Flame was eating it all. When he reached the bottom he pulled out his bey Cobra. "That's yours if you want it."

"Hey who are you and what is this thing?" Trey shouted.

"We could use someone like you." Flame said.

"What are you talking about?" Trey said. Flame didn't answer as he turned around and walked away.

"Come with me if you want and learn how to use that thing and you'll never have to struggle to survive again." Flame said. That's all Trey ever wanted. No one has ever offered to help him before. He gripped Cobra, got up, and followed Flame.

End Of Flashback

…

"Ever since that day I looked up to you. I thought of you as my master and I was your apprentice" Trey said. "Then you go and do this to us. Now I get to use what you taught me and I will destroy you."

"If you really think that then you better come at me with all you got or else my win won't be as meaningful." Sam said.

"You think you're going to win? Don't make me laugh!" Trey shouted. "You want me to go all out then so be it. Special move! Venom Bite Strike!" The astral cobra slithered around and head for Phoenix. The two beys crashed into each other, but Phoenix was able to hold its ground.

"Not good enough Trey." Sam said.

"You don't think that's good enough? Then how about this? Cobra unleash all your power. Use my rage." Trey said as Cobra was pushing back harder. "It's time to use everything you taught me and put an end to this." Cobra pulled back.

"What is he doing?" Sam said.

"Watch this." Trey said and Cobra glowed a bright purple cover. "Special move! Cobra! Lethal Poisonous Bite!" The cobra projection came out hissing and opened its mouth wide. Cobra grind against Phoenix and sent it flying up.

"That was a new one." Sam said.

"I worked hard to perfect that move." Trey said.

"But even that didn't help you." Sam said. "Phoenix!" He called out as it was still spinning and the astral phoenix emerged.

"Oh no he's going to use that move!" Trey said.

"Special move! Phoenix! Diving Talon Flame!" Sam said. The astral phoenix dived down and stomped on the cobra when the bey grind against the top against Cobra.

"No! Hold your ground Cobra!" Trey called out, but then an explosion went of that pushed Trey back and hit against the stairs and he slid down. When he reached the bottom his bey landed right next to him with it scratched up and not spinning.

"I guess that's it." Sam said.

"No it can't be." Trey said as he got up and tried to battle again, but Sam stopped him and was standing right in front of him.

"I told you that you need to learn to accept defeat." Sam said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Trey said.

"Trey we don't need to be like this." Sam said. "We can still learn from each other. Only instead of master and apprentice we can be friends."

"Friends?" Trey said.

"Make the same choice I made and leave Margo. He only used us. Come and join us." Sam said holding out his hand.

"Again why should I trust you?" Trey said.

"Can you think of a reason not to? You follow my orders before. Even if Margo ordered you, you decided to take my word over his." Sam said. "I saved you before and I'm saving you again." This had Trey think back to the time they met. He was offering his help again. Trey reached out and took his hand and helped stood up. Master and apprentice was no more, but real friends were formed.

…

Inside

Inside Davis and the others continued to run down the hall until it came to an end and they were in a very large room that was being lit by torches and inside the center of the floor was a stadium.

"I've been waiting for you." They looked to the other side and saw Margo in a throne chair. The final battle is drawing closer.


	19. Dog Of Doom Cerberus

Davis and the others arrived at Margo's castle. After Sam defeated all his minions and managed to get Trey to come to their side Davis and the others made it inside and into the throne room where he was waiting for them.

"So you children finally made it." Margo said.

"So you're Margo aren't you?" Davis said.

"Indeed I am." Margo said as he stood from his throne and stopped on the other side of the stadium in the middle of the room. "I know you're all here for one reason."

"Yeah to stop your plans of ruling the world." T.K. said.

"Before we begin I want to ask you something." Ken said. "My brother passed away five years ago and now he's back to life. How did you do it?"

"Oh so you're Flame's brother. I knew about your brother for some time and thought he would be most useful to me." Margo said. "When he was taken to the hospital I saw that as an opportunity to take him for myself. I made a fake corpse and replaced it with the real thing having the doctors think he was gone when he was really with me the entire time."

"How could you keep him from his family for five years?" Wormmon said.

"Family really means nothing. I had him only focus on battle, but it seems that was just a waste for what brought us here." Margo said.

"You maniac." Ken said.

"Enough talking. I won't have anyone stand in my way." Margo said and pulled out a dark bey with a grey spin track. "You came here to battle so let's get down to it. Let's see if you can beat Nightmare Cerberus."

"Which one of us are you challenging?" Tai said.

"I'm challenging all of you. It be over much sooner and I won't waste my valuable time taking all of you down one by one." Margo said.

"You're the only one going down." Davis said as he was pulling out his bey, but Kari grabbed his arm.

"Wait Davis what if you haven't fully recovered from your battle with Sam yet?" Kari said.

"Hey you told me not to worry when you got your head hurt so don't worry about this." Davis said.

"Besides you'll have us to back you up." Ross said as they all took aim and Davis got ready.

"Alright Margo bring it on. This comes to an end."

"You're right for it's your end." Margo said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They all said as they all shot their beys.

"Go Burning Dragix!"

"Sword Leviathan!"

"Iron Aries!"

"Go get him Lightning Pegasus!"

"Earth Capricorn!"

"Crush him Thunder Tiger!"

"Tear him to shreds Blizzard Wolf!" All of their beys landed on the stadium and they all circled around.

"Yolei tell us what you can about this Nightmare Cerberus." Hawkmon said and Yolei pulled out her minicomputer

"Nightmare Cerberus? It's a balance type." Margo said. "It seems to have a jagged end fusion wheel for attack, a carefully designed energy ring for stamina, and spin track with what seems to be like shields attached for defense."

"Not only that, but look at this. Charge Cerberus!" Margo said and Cerberus was moving so fast and crashed right into all of them.

"Whoa he's fast." Davis said.

"Let's see how strong his defense is. Go Leviathan!" Ross said and Leviathan charged in. He pushed down on Cerberus and brought it to the center.

"Nice try." Margo said and Cerberus was blown away so easily.

"No way!" Ross said.

"Just one of you alone cannot stop me." Margo said.

"If one won't work we'll try two. You ready Matt?" Tai said.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Matt said as both their beys charged in and attacked from both ends.

"It's not that easy." Margo said as Cerberus was able to blow the both of them away.

"How is he doing that?" Ken said.

"Hey look at this. When you look at Cerberus from the top it looks like three heads of a dog." Yolei said looking at her computer. "Each head must give Cerberus extra power to push its enemies away."

"Nott only is that useful for defending, but for attacking too." Margo said as Cerberus charged in and was right behind Aries and Capricorn.

"Uh oh. He's on our tail." Ken said.

"Don't worry guys." T.K. said.

"We got you're back." Davis said as Dragix and Pegasus was right behind Cerberus.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Margo said. Cerberus came to a sudden stop and when Dragix and Pegasus clashed against him they were sent flying and crashed into Aries and Capricorn.

"He really knows what he's doing." Veemon said.

"No matter what they do Cerberus seems unaffected." Armadillomon said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll find a weakness." Davis said.

"Cerberus has no weaknesses and even if it did that still wouldn't save you." Margo said. "Now watch this." An astral form of Cerberus appeared roaring and barking. "Cerberus! Howling Doom!" Cerberus unleashed a dark roar of energy that blew all of them back.

"What was that?" T.K. said.

"Cerberus is a three headed dog of doom. Did you really think my bey would be any different?" Margo said. "That was only a taste of what's to come." Just outside the hall Sam and Trey were running down to try and get the throne room.

"It should just be up ahead." Sam said.

"Let's hope we're not too late." Trey said and they entered the room with the battle going on.

"Guys are you alright?" Sam said as they made it.

"Sam you made it." Ken said.

"We're here to help you guys." Trey said.

"I think not." Margo said and Cerberus unleashed dark energy that blew the two of them back.

"Hey that's not fair. They aren't even a part of the battle." Davis said.

"Doesn't matter. They shouldn't have tried to get in the way any way." Margo said.

"You little weasel. You're going to pay for that." Ken said as he had Capricorn charge in and attack.

"I got you're back Ken." Ross said as he had Leviathan moved in and attacked Cerberus from the other side.

"T.K. let's get in there and help." Cody said

"Right behind you." T.K. said. Pegasus and Capricorn moved in and attacked the other two sides.

"With four of us and three heads he can't blow us all away." Cody said.

"That's where you're wrong. It doesn't matter how many of you there are." Margo said and Cerberus blew the four of them away.

"Hang on guys." Tai said.

"Now you're going to get it." Matt said.

"Go get him." Davis said as their three beys charged in and attacked him, but Cerberus just blew the three of them away like the others.

"Nothing seems to stop him." Kari said.

"Don't give up you guys." Gatomon said.

"We're not even thinking about it." Davis said.

"Perhaps I need to show you what Nightmare Cerberus can really do." Margo said. "Special move! Howling Doom!" Cerberus roared and with even more power that even blew all of them back. "Now you are all doom. I hope you saved your prayers because like I said this is where it ends for all of you."

"I wouldn't bet on that yet." Davis said as he tried to get up. "No matter what you do to us we won't give up."

"Really? Well then just you wait." Margo said. "Cerberus has more to give and when I'm done you'll be wishing that you gave up when you did."


	20. A Burning Future Light

After arriving at Margo's castle Davis and the others battled him, but it has proven to be difficult. No matter how many of them attacked Margo's bey, Nightmare Cerberus, blew them all away. Even knocked out Sam and Trey before they even entered the battle.

"Tell me if you had enough." Margo said.

"Not yet. There's no way we're going to lose to you." Davis said.

"Poor choice of words. Now roar Cerberus!" Margo said and Cerberus unleashed its dark power that blew the beys and all of them back.

"We've got to do something about that bey." Matt said.

"I have an idea. We need to try and wear down as much energy as possible from him." Ross said.

"How do we do that?" T.K. said.

"If we attack in the right order he should lose a good amount of power." Ross said. "Cody, Ken, Matt you guys attack first. With all your combined endurance that should wear him down. If he gets through that then T.K. you and I will attack him. Both our combined stamina will make us last longer and drain more of his strength. After that Tai and Davis you two attack and finish him."

"Got it." Davis said.

"Alright first Cody, Ken, Matt." Ross said.

"Right. Go Aries!" Cody said.

"Capricorn!" Ken said.

"Wolf!" Matt said. All three of their beys moved in.

"I'm telling you that it's no use." Margo said as Cerberus moved in, but the three of them blocked him from going any further.

"Hold your ground you three." Ken said.

"Blow them away already Cerberus!" Margo said. Cerberus unleashed the dark energy and blew all three of them away.

"Now it's our turn. Go Leviathan!" Ross said.

"Go get him Pegasus." T.K. said as the two of them attacked in a barrage.

"This might work. His bey must be worn out from running against all three of those defense types." Yolei said. "If T.K. and Ross keep up those attacks they'll drain some power since Leviathan is a balance type and Pegasus is a stamina type and have plenty of energy."

"So if Davis and Tai hit him strong enough then that should finish this?" Kari said.

"Maybe." Yolei said as Pegasus and Leviathan kept attacking him.

"I grow tired of this. Get them out of the way." Margo said. Cerberus moved in and attacked both of them and blew the two of them back.

"Now you two. Davis, Tai take him out." Ross said.

"You heard the man." Tai said.

"Right. Now's our chance Dragix." Davis said.

"Now Tiger!" Tai said and the two of them attack.

"Give it everything you got." Davis said.

"Full power!" Tai said. The two of them crashed into him and was pushing him back, but the two of them were the ones sent flying back.

"What!? I don't get it. How can he have that much strength left?" Ross said.

"He must have so much strength. If we all attack with our special moves then that should finish him. Are you guys ready?" Davis said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Special move!" They all said.

"Dragix! Courageous Dragon Flame!"

"Leviathan! Tsunami Sword Slash!"

"Aries! Iron Break!"

"Pegasus! Shooting Lightning Star!"

"Tiger! Thunder Claw Slash!"

"Capricorn! Crater Eruption!"

"Wolf! Blizzard Howl!" All of them combined their special moves and hit Cerberus that caused a massive explosion right inside the stadium.

"No way he could have withstood that." Veemon said.

"It's over. They won!" Hawkmon said.

"Way to go you guys." Aquamon said.

"Oh it's not over yet." Margo said smirking. When the dust cleared it showed that Cerberus was still spinning.

"It can't be!" Tai said.

"How can that bey still be spinning after all that?" Cody said.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Yolei said. "The secret is in the performance tip. It can change between three different tips, one for each of the three types. Attack, defense, and stamina."

"A performance tip change function?" Ross said.

"So that's how he did it." Ken said. "By changing the performance tip around that works best against the bey that attacks him it makes it all that much harder to take it down."

"That's right. Each bey type can last longer depending on what type of bey it is." Margo said. "By having Cerberus changed its performance tip around you'll find it next to impossible to defeat me."

"Nothing is impossible. We'll find a way." Davis said.

"You know who says stuff like that, people who are naïve and fools." Margo said. "I think it's time I put you kids in your place by showing you my ultimate move." Cerberus opened up as each part split off from each other.

"What's he doing?" T.K. said.

"Guys get ready for a big one." Yolei said.

"Ultimate move! Dark Life Destroyer!" Margo said. The astral form of Cerberus appeared and shot out dark energy. The dark energy swirled around blasted all the beys and caused a powerful explosion that blew them all back and knocked their beys out and lost and knocked them out.

"That power was unreal." Yolei said.

"He's a monster." Gotsumon said.

"It's all over." Margo said.

"Not yet!" Dragix came through the smoke and attacked Cerberus with Margo's eyes widening in surprise.

"How can that be?" Margo said and saw Davis still standing on the other side.

"As long as I'm still here you haven't won." Davis said.

"A glutton for punishment are you?" Margo said and Cerberus pushed Dragix back.

"Don't give up Davis." Kari said.

"That's right keep fighting." Yolei said.

"You all are starting to annoy me." Margo said. Cerberus unleashed more dark power that blew Kari and Yolei back with the digimon down.

"Hey they weren't even fighting." Davis said.

"Then they should have kept their mouths shut." Margo said.

"You won't get away with this." Davis said. "Now Dragix go full power!" The astral form of the dragon emerged and attacked the astral Cerberus as the two beys crashed into each other.

"You can't defeat me by yourself boy." Margo said and Cerberus blew Dragix back.

'With those dog like heads on his bey it makes him all the much easier to blow Dragix away.' Davis thought, but then he realized something. 'Wait a minute. When he used that ultimate move of his the beys parts split open. That might be a weakness.' Kari was just barely able to get up as she watched.

"Come on Davis. I know you can do it." Kari said to herself. "You're strong, brave, you can do anything. I know you can beat this guy."

"Come on Dragix we can win!" Davis shouted as Dragix charged in and grind against Cerberus.

"Why won't you give up?" Margo said.

"Because I have a reason to fight." Davis said. "My friends are counting on me, the world is counting on me. My friends and I came too far for this to be over with you winning."

"No matter how you look at it that's how it's going to end. The future will be covered by my darkness." Margo said.

"No way. Do your worst." Davis said.

"You asked for it." Margo said. "Ultimate move! Dark Life Destroyer!" Cerberus separated and the dark energy was coming out.

"Now's my chance. Get him Dragix." Davis said. The astral drago appeared and pushed through the darkness as best as it could. "I will never quit. Our future doesn't involve darkness. It involves light!" The dragon roared as it pushed further in. "Special move! Dragon Heart Fire!" The bey formed red flaming energy that took the shape of an actual dragon. Dragix pushed through and grind against Cerberus when it was still separated.

"What, no!" Margo shouted. It caused a major explosion that had Cerberus break into pieces and Dragix was still spinning.

"He did it!" Kari said as all the others started to get up.

"Davis you won!" Sam said.

"No this can't be." Margo said. Then the whole place was beginning to shake.

"What's happening?" Cody said.

"The whole place is falling apart. We got to get out of here." Trey said.

"Margo we got to go!" Davis said, but the floor opened up and Margo fell through with him screaming. "Margo!"

"Davis come on. It's too late for him!" T.K. said. Davis got Dragix and they all made a run for it as the place was coming apart.

…

Outside

They all ran outside as they saw the entire castle crumble away and the dark clouds that swirled over it were fading away as the sunlight shined through.

"Is it over?" Yolei said.

"I think so. Margo is gone." Tai said.

"Way to go Davis. You saved the day again." Matt said.

"It wasn't just me. It was all of us." Davis said.

"Yeah, but you finished the job." Kari said as she grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek with his face red and the others were oohing.

"So what do we do with our beys? Do we give them back to Gennai now that Margo is gone?" Cody said.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not giving up Leviathan." Ross said.

"Yeah. I'm not parting with Dragix either. I say we battle just for the fun of it now." Davis said.

"Fun? I forgot what that was like. That sounds like a great idea." Sam said.

"Yeah and Davis it's you and me. We never battled again after our first battle." Ross said.

"Yeah well bring it. I'll take on all of you." Davis said and they all agreed to that challenge so there was only one thing to say.

"Let it rip!"


End file.
